Who is Kensi Blye?
by AshLiz
Summary: when Kensi is kidnapped secrets from the past are revealed and what does steve have to do with any of it?
1. Chapter 1

Kensi Blye slowly opened the door to the OSP center. She slowly checked to make sure no one was around before quietly slipping inside careful to make sure the door didn't slam. Even though it was 4 in the morning and no one should be at work you can never be to careful while breaking into a federal building. She stalked over to her boss'-Hetty Lange- desk. While holding her broken left arm closely to her person Kensi laid a simple white envelope on the corner of Hetty's desk before quickly turning away sucking in a sharp breath when she jostled her broken ribs.

After whipping a single tear from her face she creaps back out the door and closes the door on the life she once knew.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE WEEK EARLIER

"The new James Bond with Daniel Craig is way better than with Sean Connery." Special Agent G Callen said to his partner Sam Hannah.

"No the original James Bond with Sean Connery is a classic, you cant diss the classics , G." Sam defended.

The bickering partners entered the OSP center to see the usual hustle and bustle of the work place. They walked towards their desks to see an unusual sight. Special Agent Kensi Blye asleep at her desk. Now to see Kensi at her desk wasn't unusual but to see her asleep and with out her partner Deeks was the weird part.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." G said to Kensi while gently shaking her. Kensi jumps up and grabs her gun. G and Sam take a step back with their guns raised. "hold it their Kens, its just us." Sam says.

Kensi snaps back to reality and with a blush creeping up her cheeks she holsters her weapon. "Sorry, sorry I was fast asleep and didn't hear you come in."

Sam and G exchanged a pointed look before setting their bags down at their desk. Kensi slowly sat back down in her seat.

"You ok Kens?" G asked.

"Yea, sorry just a really long weekend." And with that nothing else was spoken about the odd encounter between the three that morning.

About an hour later, late as usual, Deeks struts in with the smell of the ocean lingering around him.

"Morning my people, how are you on this fine morning." Deeks said with a bright smile.

"Well someone sure is chipper this morning." G commented.

"Well today is just a fine day to be alive."

"So basically you got laid last night." Kensi said with a smirk.

"Why make it sound so condescending." Deeks says with a mock hurt tone.

Kensi just sticks her tongue out at him, and all appears to be normal again.

Eric's whistle pierces the air signaling the start of a new case.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you got Eric?" G asked getting straight to work.

"Naval Officer Derek Fulsome was murdered this morning. A single bullet wound straight between the eyes. Looks like a professional hit." Eric read from the screen.

"I want his entire house covered for any trace of classified documents, his boss- John Korsak- mentioned a few documents have gone missing around the office. These documents are of the upmost importance, find them and return them as soon as possible. All of you will be going to the crime scene to ensure this is done quickly and efficiently."Hetty commanded, leaving now room for argument.

They all knew a job needed to be done so they turned and started to exit. Kensi brushed past Deeks and proudly turned around dangling his keys, "I'm driving." She exclaimed before quickly walking down the stairs leaving a dumbfounded Deeks and a smirking Sam and Callen.

Before they could leave the office the obnoxiously loud words of Someone like you by Adele blared from Kensi's phone. Knowing immediately who it was she answered with a smile etched across her face.

"Steve!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey Kens." Came the reply through the phone.

"I have been gone for less than a day, miss me already?" she asked with a laugh. The trio-Sam, Deeks, and callen- exchanged a pointed look that had the same meaning, who was this steve character?

"Are you on a secure line?" was the hurried reply that had Kensi worried. Before anymore words were spoken Kensi hung up and ran over to Hetty's desk to use her secure line. She dialed the all to familiar number.

"What happened?" Kensi asked worried as soon as Steve answered.

"We didn't have a chance to talk with out raising suspicion but did you know what you were signing up for when you came to Hawaii?"

"No, Joe called and said he had a job, I had no idea you were involved. How bad is it?"

"you were spotted leaving Joe's hotel room, that means they know your alive Kensi, maybe its time for a new identity."

Kensi turned around and faced her team. She sighed when she saw their confused looks. "I know, I'll get in touch later thanks for the heads up."

"Take care." And with those final closing words Steve hung up.

Kensi placed the phone back in the receiver and turned to face her team.

"Oh so it seems I'm not the only one who got lucky this weekend!" Deeks exclaimed giddily.

"Shut up." Kensi says punching his arm as she passed. She didn't hear the familiar footsteps of the 3 men behind her so she turns around; "are you coming or not?" she asks before spins back around and walks into the blinding Los Angeles sunlight.

The ride to the crime scene was filled with the never ending gabber from Deeks and a silent and stoic Kensi whos eyes were glued to the road as if it would suddenly disappear.

"Kensi…Kensi..KENSI!" Deeks called finally getting her attention after yelling.

"What?"

"Have you heard anything I have been saying?"

"Honestly Deeks I rarely ever listen to anything you say so it really shouldn't be that much of a surprise." Kensi said her tone short.

"Well someone sure didn't have their sugar this morning." Deeks said which only caused her to glare at him. The rest of the ride was silent, well Kensi was silent Deeks can barely sit still for more than a minute.

Kensi, Deeks, Sam, and Callen all arrived at the scene within minutes of each other. They scoured the entire house for any trace of classified documents or for any reason as to why someone would want to kill this particular naval officer.

"Guys over here!" Came the yell from Deeks, who was downstairs in the panic room. They all headed down the stairs to see what Deeks was looking at. There in the middle of the room stood Deeks looking into a file cabinet with folders upon folders of classified documents.

With a rush of air the panic room door sealed shut from the outside. The team looked at each other before they heard the gas pouring into the room.

A thick layer of gas covered the entire room making it increasingly difficult for the team to breathe and before they knew it they slowly lost consciousness but not before masked men swam into their view leaving a feeling of fear in their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

Kensi was the first one of the team to regain consciousness. Before moving she did a cursory check of her body. Nothing seemed to be broken , just a few bumps and bruises which mostly occurred from her captors throwing her in the back of a truck.

Kensi looked to her right and saw Deeks slumped against the wall while Callen and Sam just laid on the floor. Kensi continued to look around noting her surroundings. All there was, was a few mice and a metal door.

Callen started to awaken and spotted Kensi staring at him. "Where are we?" He mumbled.

"No clue, no one has come in since I woke up." And before anything else could be said Sam awoke with a start. "What the-" sam said.

Once the trio shook the daze out of their mind they attempted to wake up Deeks.

"Come on sleeping beauty wakey wakey." Sam said shaking him. That didn't work so Sam tapped his cheeks which woke him up with a start.

As if on cue right as Deeks woke up their captors bursted into the room. The team all gave each other the same look, their captors weren't trying to hide their identity which meant only one thing- their captors had no intentions of keeping them alive.

A hawaiin man dressed in an Armani suit and polished shoes strutted into the room-he was obviously in charge.

"So McKenzie we meet again." The man said while smirking.

The team looked confused.

"Do not ignore me McKenzie, you think you can fake your death and start over? You are wrong!"

Each team member was chained to the ceiling. Each team member showed no emotions on their face, their perfectly schooled masks were in place.

"Now McKenzie why did you fake your death?" The man asked looking straight at Kensi.

"I don't know who you think I am but I am not McKenzie or whoever you think I am." This earned Kensi a slap across the face splitting her lip.

"Do not lie to me! You are McKenzie Blankenship of Hawaii; you faked your death 10 years ago now stop lying or your friends will be punished." Kensi made no intention of giving anything away.

The man's henchmen each took a whip to the teams' backs. Not one of them let out a scream.

"This is only the beginning McKenzie. Either you give in now and spare your friends or they be killed and eventually you will answer me."

"Why did you fake your death?" The man in charge asks again. No answer comes from Kensi. There was a signal and the obvious 2nd in command comes up from behind Kensi and roughly grabs her. He took her hand and grabs her pinky finger than he snaps it earning a hiss of pain from Kensi.

By now Callen, Sam, and Deeks were kicking and fighting trying to get out of their restraints but getting no where.

"oh McKenzie are you really going to make this hard on me? How about we give Steven a call and see what he has to say."

The phone is put on speaker phone:

"Ahh Steve McGarrett I have a friend here who would like to talk to you."

The phone pointed towards Kensi. "He-hello?"

"Who is this?" Steve asked through the phone playing the part of confused.

"This is Michelle." Kensi said while pretending to cry: "I just don't know why I'm here or who this McKenzie person is."

"So why are you being held hostage?"

"It's because I-I-I'm….. Tiger Woods true baby mama." All you heard on the other end of the line was laughter.

"Enough both of you!" Said the man.

"I'm not doing anything the sexy voice just asked me why I was being held hostage and I just answered." Kensi said with fake tears in her eyes.

The man grab Kensi by the scalp while the 2nd in command with the scruffy beard beat her repeatedly in the abdomen. After a few minutes a sickening snap was heard in the room signaling the break of a rib.

"No McGarrett do you see what will happen if the two of you continue to play games? All property that McKenzie is the owner of will be handed over to me. I want three million dollars wired to a swiss bank account by 3 pm, do this and McKenzie along with her little friends will be spared."

"From what I can tell McKenzie isn't there so you must have the wrong person. Sorry maybe next time you should double check who your kidnapping."

Kensi smirked at the bad guy which earns her another slap to the face.

"Well it was nice chatting with you but I just have one last thing to say: I'm coming for you." McGarrett says before hanging up the phone.

Kensi laughs. Sam, Callen, and Deeks remain with a confused look plastered upon their faces.

"McKenzie how do you go from such a life of luxury to this day job you have. What a shame to see such talent go to waste."

There was no reply from Kensi so the abductor continues: " You will break along with your friends, each one of them will die in front of your eyes because of the crimes you have committed." And with those final words the men turn and leave the room with Kensi's laughter following behind them.

* * *

><p>Hello readers! I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, but honestly I don't know if anyone actually likes this story. So tell me what you think and what I need to fix or what you want to see and I know you don't know who the name of the person who took them hostage you will find out all in due time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think and yeaaa. LOL<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the metal door slammed shut all eyes were on Kensi.

"Kenz, what the hell is going on?" Callen asked her using his best alpha male voice.

Kensi merely shrugged her shoulders putting on her best innocent look.

"Kensi you have to give us some answers do you know this man?" Deeks asked, his usual humor gone for the moment.

"Yes, but I can't tell you anything past that, its confidential and need to know and quite frankly you don't need to know."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Callen asked getting angry.

"It means exactly how it sounds, I am not going to tell you because I can't not yet, the times not right eventually I will but not right now."

Kensi leaned her head against the wall since their captors had unchained her she finally got to rest.

A few hours later the doors burst open and 3 men dressed in lab coats walked in. They marched over and hoisted Callen up and tied him to the stake in the middle of the room.

"Since you don't want to talk McKenzie, we will torture each one of your friends for answers." One of the men said.

The man with a scruffily beard walked towards a table with a box of tools, with a menacing smile he pulls out a blow torch and looks directly at Callen.

Kensi said nothing a blank expression on her face, but underneath the calm interior a storm was brewing, and an internal battle was being fought. If she could only buy Steve a few more minutes she knew he would get there for her.

"I don't even know this guy, what makes you think I am going to care if you torture him?" Kensi asked with an evil smile on her face.

"If you don't know him than why is he with you?" The man with the scruffily beard asked.

"Fine you caught me, he's my Russian informant. Not that important so if you were to kill him, it wouldn't hurt me in the least." Kensi said trying to make Callen a smaller target.

"What do you take me for an idiot?"

"Umm, well kind of." Kensi said smiling. The man crossed the room and slammed his fist into Kensi's face. At that same moment, the door slams open once more revealing a guard dragging in a body.

"We found him trying to break into the complex, one punch to the stomach and he stopped breathing. What a weakling." The guard says laughing while throwing the body to the floor.

The man with the scruffily beard pulls Kensi up by her hair, "Ha, you see even your rescue team is weak! Better luck next time bitch." He said before Kensi brings her leg up and connects a kick to his groin that has him rolling on the ground in pain. Two other men who were in the room restrain her while another takes a whip to her back before throwing her onto the ground.

The men exit the room, leaving behind a frumpled Kensi, a "dead" man, and 3 very confused special agents.

Once the door was locked from the outside Kensi crawls over to the supposed dead man. She checks his pulse, if someone were to quickly check his pulse they would think he was dead but if you took the time you would notice it's just really low. Kensi smiled slightly before slapping the man's face.

The man sits up with a start: "What the hell Kens, you could have given me just another minute I was having a very nice dream." Kensi starts laughing, "I'm sure you were was it another one about me?"

At this question Deeks face turns a bright shade of red and his eyebrows rise to a whole new high.

"But of course, only this time I didn't get to finish killing you." Came the joking reply. Kensi just rolled her eyes.

"Um Kensi care to introduce us to your friend." Deeks asked adding an extra emphasis on friend.

"Sure guys this is Steve McGarrett, Steve the guys."

"Wait Steve McGarrett, the SEAL legend?" Sam asked.

"Umm, yes? Am I actually considered a legend?"

"Don't let it go to your head, it's big enough as it is." Kensi said before smacking him upside the head.

Deeks looked upon the obvious connection between the two and couldn't help but feel jealous. That was their Kensi-no, his Kensi- who was so much more comfortable with this man they had never met before.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Deeks finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him.\

"Work" was the quick response from McGarrett. A look was shared between Steve and Kensi, almost as if they were having silent conversation with their eyes. Deeks looked away his face red with jealousy.

Callen looked upon the two friends with a confused gaze, "so why did you allow yourself to get caught?"

"I came to rescue you all, the easiest way to do that was from the inside."

Steve's watched beeped and he shared a look with Kensi, "get ready." Kensi responded with a nod.

Steve reaches into his boot and pulls out a survival knife while Kensi reaches behind her and pulls a knife from out of the back of her bra. Deeks watches Kensi pull the knife out of a compartment in her bra and raises his eyebrow, how did he never know about that? It was kind of hot.

After pulling the knife out Kensi winced, "Hows the back Kens?" Steve asked.

"Hurts like a bitch; I'll probably need a few stitches but nothing to bad." Came the honest reply.

Steve nodded and readied himself for battle.

Kensi cut the bonds off of Callen, Sam, and Deeks before turning around crouching by the door.

"What do we got?" Steve asked Kensi.

"4 guards, 2 doctors, a second in command, and our most favorite person in the world."

"Wait a minute he took the time to come here?"

"Yes, he even participated in the interrogation. That means we have him on assault of a federal officer, I have a camera on the top button on my shirt and in my earring so I have it all on tape."

"Good, that will be our last result if we can't get him on murder. Did he make you?"

"He suspects, but he doesn't know for sure. You coming here confirms it though."

"Wait a minute who is this guy?" Sam asks.

Steve and Kensi share a look before answering together: "Wo Fat."

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter is done! I hope you liked it... LOL Please review i would love to know all of your opinions. Thank you for all of the kind of reviews from all of you so far! I hope everyone is sticking with this story<p>

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Please and thank you


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait who?" Callen asks but no response comes only the deafening bang of an explosion. The room shakes for a second before all is still. Men yelling and running was all that was heard from the outside. Kensi and Steve bust down the door and make their way out of the building.

"On your right!" Steve yells. Kensi glances to her right and throws her knife hitting him right in the chest, she retrieves her knife and continues on her way. They make it to the main exit, the exit is secure so they make a run for it.

They all sprint towards the location Steve pointed towards. They made it to a jeep covered by shrubbery. They all jump in and Steve slams on the gas.

"Where to?" Steve asks while stealing a glance at a pale Kensi. No response was given so Callen answered and gave him the address to OSP center.

They pulled up to the OSP center and every one exits the car, Kensi more hesitantly than the others but they all exited.

They all walk in the front door and everyone turns to look at them. A gasp was heard from Nell as she dropped whatever she was holding.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Hetty asks.

"Turns out we were kidnapped and than rescued all in two days work." Sam says.

"Do you know why you were kidnapped?" inquires Hetty.

"I don't know maybe you should ask Kensi that." Deeks asked, his grumpy attitude showing in his voice.

"Maybe we should go somewhere quiet, where we won't be overheard." Sam offered after noticing the entire office starring at them.

Kensi took a deep breath to collect herself, "How about we all meet at my place. Say 7 pm?"

Callen just grunted his approval before taking off, Deeks glared at her than sped off towards the lockers, Hetty just nodded offering an encouraging smile before leaving. That left Sam standing there starring at Kensi.

"Kens, you know no matter how much trouble your in you can come to me right?" He asks.

Kensi nods, "Not this time Sam, not this time. Even you won't be able to forgive me for what I did." Sam backs up, he is to shocked at the raw emotion behind the words to say anything else to keep Kensi from turning and walking out of the building towards Steve.

"Lets go." Were the none negotiable words softly spoken from Kensi's mouth. It was so quiet Steve almost didn't hear but he knew there was no point in arguing.

Steve knew the route to Kensi's house, he went there quite often; "Wait, Steve, not this house we have to go to my safe house. They don't know about all the property I inherited." Steve gave her a confused look before driving towards the safe house as Kensi gave him directions.

They pulled up to the house and Kensi gingerly got out. Steve tried to help her, but of course she would have none of that.

"Let me just go take a shower, than you can do whatever medical stuff you need to. I just need to take a shower." Steve just nodded, he could tell from the quivering of her voice that she was close to the breaking point. He just had to wait for the right moment, he could always tell when she wanted to be comforted and when she just flat out needed to be alone, its what made them so close.

Kensi heads to her room. She undresses, taking special care not to strain her injuries to much.

She steps into the shower, the perfect mix between hot and cold. She grabs the soft towel and lathers it with soap before lightly rubbing off the dried blood off of her body. She lets the tears fall, silently knowing by the end of the night she will lose the trust of those she considers a second family. She knows she needs to finally come clean, she could always lie but she chooses the harder path-to tell the truth, they deserve the truth after getting them kidnapped.

Kensi throws on a pair of black comfy short shorts and one of Steve's old SEAL shirts. Her hair is carelessly thrown on top of her head in a bun.

Quietly she leaves her bedroom and heads toward the living room where she knows Steve is patiently waiting for her. With his fine tuned SEAL hearing he hears her approach down the hall way and is on his feet before she enters the room.

Kensi enters the room and looks him dead in the eyes, all she sees is comfort and love. She quickly crosses the room into his awaiting arms and barriers her face into his chest. She lets out a strangled sob and finally breaks down, no more carefully concealed silent tears, no more pretending she is fine, none of that only broken sobs.

Steve wraps his arms around her waist-careful not to hit any of her whip marks. His hands snake up into her hair massaging her scalp as she continues to sob. "Just let it out love. Your ok now." He whispers words of comfort and encouragement into her ear.

Soon her sobs subside and she lifts her head up looking into his eyes. "I'm so sorry"

"Sorry for what love? You have nothing to be sorry for." Kensi just nods and wipes her eyes.

Kensi gives him a once over with her eyes, making sure hes not injured before she say "I missed you." A such open and honest confession filled with such love that Steve is surprised, Kensi is normally not one of such obvious emotion.

"Kens, I missed you so much you have no idea. It hurt not to see you everyday."

Kensi gently kisses his lips he responds right away, they take it no further though. Now was not the time for more.

Kensi looks at him, her eyes full with question. "What is it Kens?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Two weeks ago when you asked me to move to Hawaii with you, did you mean it?"

"Yes, but Kens, I don't want you to move just because your running away from this place."

"never, I want to be with you always. I want to be able to see you everyday and wake up with you lying beside me. I want to work with you. I had forgotten how good of a team we were."

"Why don't you take some time to think about it?"

"No, I want to move to Hawaii. I want to be with you. Today I realized something. I have been living a lie for so long, I'm not running away from here, I'm running toward my future. Back to the place I had run away from. I ran away from Hawaii 10 years ago and I want to come back. I don't want to live scared hidden away in LA I want to face up to my fears and finally live my life without deception and lies."

"If that's what you really want, I would love to have you live with me. I love you Kens."

"I love you to Steve." Kensi says before kissing him again.

At that moment they were happy and content to just lay in each others arms, blocking out the world and the troubles they face in the future. That moment was broken by the ring of the doorbell signaling the arrival of her NCIS team.

Steve squeezes her hand, showing he wasn't going anywhere and he would help her through this. Kensi stands up and walks to the door, opening it to reveal her team looking angry.

Deeks notices Kensi's shirt and clenches his fist, who did this Steve guy think he was barging in and taking his soon to be girl.

"You got some explaining to do." Callen says before barging into her house. Kensi stands there collecting herself before heading into the living room where her team was sitting. She takes her spot next to Steve.

"Well, I guess this all started when I was 16…"

* * *

><p>Ahhh cliffhanger i know sorry I'll update soon review for me to add quicker!<p>

Author's note: this chapter is dedicated to... Kenmac omg you are absolutley amazing! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and the messages! Your ideas have inspired me and will deffinetly be used in the next chapter. Thank you for the kind words. HUGS!

Thank you for everyone else who has reviewed also!


	7. Chapter 7

"It all started the day my dad died. I had no living family that I knew about. My dad had told me that both his parents were dead and he didn't have any siblings. My mom had run out on us all those years ago so she wasn't an option. I was suppose to be put into foster care until they found my dad's dad. He wasn't dead as my dad had said, they had parted on such bad terms that my dad wouldn't talk to him. His name was Richard, he was a native Hawaiin. There was not a lot about him in the system and he passed the background check so I was shipped off to him. Now you have to remember at this time the case workers just didn't care so they didn't do a thorough search.

"I went to live with him, at first everything was great. I got anything I wanted and he let me do what ever I pleased. Late nights spent getting drunk with any number countless men. Parties till the early morning. I never had any limits on what I could do. "

Deeks interrupts Kensi, "Oh come on we don't want to hear about how good your life was, just tell us why we were kidnapped!" Sam shoots Deeks a dirty look and Steve clenches his fist, only staying seated since Kensi had placed a calming arm on his shoulder.

"Deeks shut it. Kens, please continue." Callen said.

"I had let my life spiral out of control between drugs and alcohol. I had been kicked out of school for fighting and no other school would take me due to the fights, possession charges, and bad grades. I looked to my grandfather and he gave me a new life, the only option it seemed at the time. He offered me a job with the family business. The very same family business my dad cut all ties with him for. At the time he asked me about the job I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I had no idea the amount of people I would hurt. What I am about to say will change your views on me forever."

"Kensi, it can't be that bad. Whatever it is you can tell us. " Sam said. Steve gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before she continued.

"My grandfather ran Hawaii's largest drug and weapons trade. He molded me into the perfect protégée. He taught me how to steal cars, to shoot, to do deals. He taught me how to be the perfect criminal. I got away cleanly with pretty much anything."

"Wait so you were a drug dealer and a gun trafficker?" Callen asks.

Kensi just nods her head not wanting to see their reactions.

"Holy hell how does that even happen?" Deeks asks astounded.

"Easily I thought I had no other options, no family, no one to tell me right from wrong. By the time I was 18 I had killed men, stolen weapons and drugs from gangs in other countries, I had sold drugs to kids on the street who overdosed on my product, I had stolen cars from people who didn't deserve that happen to them. "

"So how does that link to us being kidnapped? I still don't understand." Sam asks.

"Well one day my grandfather was so impressed with my skills in becoming anyone and blending in he had the idea to send me undercover into his biggest competitor's ranks. I went undercover as an assassin since that would be the most believable and I became Wo Fat's personal security manager after months of working on him. I learned all of his tricks and trades. I studied who his buyers and sellers were. I reported all of this back to my grandfather. After a while Wo Fat fell in love with me and I became his girlfriend. One of the things I regretted the most. I had to keep my cover and I had no other options it seemed. "

"So you thought becoming your enemies sex buddy would be the best option, sure shows how sane you are." Deeks said, his jealousy and hurt making him same spiteful things.

"Yea well its not like I was proud of it Deeks. You really think I wanted my only living family to basically tell me to sleep with Wo Fat? You think that didn't make me feel sick to m stomach?" Deeks looked down, a mixture between anger at Kensi's grandfather and anger at Kensi herself flashing through his eyes.

"Anyway about the time I turned 20 I had been approached by a man named Joe White, he flipped me against my grandfather and Wo Fat. I gave up everything I knew about both of them and in return my death was faked and I was offered a fresh start in LA. I finished high school and immediately went into the law enforcement career. I wanted to help those who were in similar situations to me."

"Oh so now your all noble! You think just because you help people now you can make up for everything you did as a kid? I don't even know you anymore Kensi! How can we trust someone who has played both sides of the field? I mean come on you must have tons of money hidden away from your time as a criminal how do we know you won't just run away and join the other side? How do we know you're not playing us this very second!" Callen says angrily, hurt by being kept in the dark all these years. This girl he once considered a sister was a criminal, no better than the ones they came across on a day to day basis.

Deeks, who was having similar thoughts, could not fathom being able to trust Kensi again. How did he know she wasn't just selling secrets to criminals? She did it once before only last time she sold the secrets about the criminals. At that point in time he couldn't trust her with anything so to him their partnership was terminated.

"Trust me you don't have to worry about being able to trust me anymore." Kensi says before stealing a glance at Steve. Steve rubbed her hand. Kensi shook her head and Steve knew exactly what that meant.

"Excuse me, but I would like all of you to leave. If you can't except the Kensi's past than you don't need to be here right now. In time you may come to except it, I know right now its hard for you all to come to grips with all of this but please think about how Kensi feels. Give yourselves some time to think about this. Sleep on it and come to term with all of this information." Steve says stoically standing by Kensi no matter what. Joe had called him when Kensi had decided to flip. He had seen what she went through, the pain she had felt at doing such wrong in the world. He knew she is a good person on the inside he only hopes they will see it too.

The trio get up and leave, they turn around with one last look of sadness, anger, and hurt before leaving Kensi's house slamming the door as they went.

Steve wraps Kensi up in his arms, she sniffles but no tears fall as she pulls herself together. "You don't need to be strong for me Kens, we have each other when we need to break."

"No, but I need to be strong for myself." Kensi says. At that moment Steve sees how similar they truly are and loves her for being such a strong and courageous person.

"I know what I need to do, tomorrow morning I need to make a quick stop than lets head to Hawaii first thing in the morning." Steve agrees after making sure that's what she really wants. Than he attends to her broken arm, her broken ribs, and her multiple lacerations.

Kensi Blye slowly opens the door to the OSP center. She checks to make sure no one is around before quietly slipping inside careful to make sure the door doesn't slam. Even though it was 4 in the morning and no one should be at work you can never be to careful while breaking into a federal building. She stalks over to her boss'-Hetty Lange- desk. While holding her broken left arm closely to her person Kensi laid a simple white envelope on the corner of Hetty's desk before quickly turning away sucking in a sharp breath when she jostles her broken ribs.

After whipping a single tear from her face she creaps back out the door and closes the door on the life she once knew.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhh! I hope you enjoyed that chapter... OMG i think i rewrote it like a hundred times and i could never quite write it right. I hope you enjoyed it... LOL anyway you think this is the end hell to the no! There is still more to come! duh! now weather i write it as more chapters or as a sequel is up to you . let me know what you think! Please review. I want 4 reviews for either new chapters or a sequel. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you all of you wonderful readers and reviewers! It makes me smile everytime I see a new review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Steve and Kensi were on the next flight out of LA to Hawaii. They board the plane at 11:14 in the morning. They sit next to each other and Kensi lays her head on Steve's shoulder "I'm making the right choice right?" Kensi asks just looking for a little reassurance.

"Do you want to stay in LA?'

"No, but-"

"See there's your answer. You don't want to stay in LA than don't. It's your life and in the end only you matter. You can't always make others happy it's not going to work out that way." Kensi just offers a small smile in return and returns her head to his shoulder. Steve lays a kiss on top of Kensi's head.

Kensi quickly falls asleep giving Steve time to think about how he got into the position he is in…..

10 Years Ago-

"Steve I need a favor." Joe White said approaching Steve, getting straight to business no small talk.

"Lets hear it."

"I have a-lets say special case. I need you to flip Mackenzie."  
>"Wait Mackenzie Blankenship? How the hell do you think you can manage that? She is in with the biggest crime family hell she is the only heir to the biggest crime family." Steve says astounded that Joe would even think about a stupid plan.<p>

"Ok, let me rephrase this, I have already flipped her. Hard part done. I need you to help her get through. She lost her dad at a young age and never really had time to mourn. You know what its like to lose a parent at a young age. Help her. Also I need you to well change her look. She won't be able to get anywhere the way she dresses."

"Hell Joe you really stepped in it this time. How do you know she isn't just playing you?"

"I know trust me I know. Steve you know I would only ask if I had to. I know you can get through to her."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, shes right outside."

Joe and Steve walk outside to see that Steve's car was missing along with a certain Mackenzie.

"What the hell?" Steve yells. Joe pulls out his phone and calls her. She casually states she will be back in ten minutes.

Exactly ten minutes later Mackenzie pulls up in front of them.

"Whats up bitches." She says smirking.

"You stole my car!" Steve yells.

"No, I merely borrowed it. I was hungry."

"so you just steal cars for fun?"

"Basically, it's a really fun hobby. You should try it some time, it might help get the stick out of your ass."

"That's it I quit." Steve says.

"Wait, Steve! You're my last option. Come on!" Joe turns to Mackenzie, "You! I told you not to screw this up. I would keep you safe as long as you played by the rules. Now be nice and apologize." He says as if talking to a small child.

"Fine, I'm sorry for stealing your car. Oh and I'm sorry for pinching your wallet and buying new shoes and lunch."

"What! You stole my wallet too! This just keeps getting better and better!"

They continue to argue for at least a half hour before Joe breaks them up. The next morning Steve begins to work with Mackenzie who is staying with Joe.

"first we are taking you shopping." Steve states authoritivley. Mackenzie looks down at her super skinny jeans, her bright red bra that's under her black leather jacket, and her black stiletto heels. "What I like the way I dress!" Steve gives her a look.

"yes, for a stripper or a gun runner you dress very nicely but we need you to dress more appropriate for a new identity." Mackenzie huffs and looks out the window.

They enter the mall and after 3 hours of bickering that finally leads to a screaming match they leave the mall with only one shirt. "Well that was productive." Steve says sarcastically.

"Yes well, if only you hadn't vetoed every single one of my choices! The salesman thought I looked very nice."

"yes, he did think you looked very nice. The whole store knew he thought you looked nice when they saw his hard on."

Mackenzie rolls her eyes and turns away from him. Mackenzie glances at her mirror and notices the same black car she saw at the mall and at the restaurant they had gone to.

"Steve, we are being followed."

"What, no were not. I would know if we were being followed."

"Oh really mr. super observant! Did you notice the black sedan that's been following us all day. It looks like my grandfathers head of security."

Steve spots the car and quickly turns right. He races down the highway and drives around in circles until he knows he has lost the tale.

Steve turns and looks at Mackenzie who is in turn smirking at him "told you" she says simply before studying her nails. Steve clenches his fist, thinking to himself that this woman would be the death of him.

The next two days go about the same. Constant bickering and getting nothing done.

Mackenzie sits in her room at Joe's house. She pulls out some cash she had stored from one of her numerous bank accounts and slips out of the house. She heads straight to the mall.

She won't ever tell Steve this but she actually has been paying attention to everything he has said. She just likes arguing with him because he looks so hot when his face gets all flushed from being angry. She laughs to herself at that.

She spends a good couple of hours buying all the necessities she will need, than she heads back to Joe's house. The next morning she goes down the stairs wearing a pair of boot cut skinny jeans, a purple only slightly tight top, and a pair of black boots with only a small heel under her jeans. Her hair is pulled back into a pony tail, and she only has dusted her face with makeup.

Joe greats her with a cup of coffee, "Well, Steve sure did a good job."

Mackenzie just smiles and sips her coffee. Steve walks in and stops short at seeing Mackenzie. "Nice job Steve, maybe I should give you more credit." Joe says slapping Steve on the back. Steve just nods to shocked to say anything.

"How about we head to the beach today?" Mackenzie offers. Steve nods his head to stumped to form a coherent sentence. Mackenzie runs upstairs and throws on a deep purple bikini, not as scandaly clad as she would normally wear but she still knows she looks hot in it. She throws on a cover up over top and they head to the beach.

Mackenzie watches in awe as Steve surfs up and down the coast looking like he is having the time of his life. She is content to just soak up the rays and watch.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Steve asks as he approaches Mackenzie.

"Just thinking about where I'm gonna go from here." Steve just nods his head giving her a chance to talk.

"I-I don't really know what to do with my life. I don't really have any special characteristics."

"maybe you can use what you learned here. Have you ever thought about law enforcement?"

"Well, not really. I mean I want to help people I don't want to do anymore killing."

"Don't think about it as killing think about it as helping those who were in situations like you. Think of all the good you would do."

"I know, but I get bored super easy. I don't want to be tempted to do something stupid."

"I know someone, they work for NCIS but in the special operations projects. They mainly do undercover work that would help right?" Mackenzie just nods thinking about it. Knowing first she will need her high school diploma.

That night Mackenzie and Steve had parted as friends. Mackenzie started her new life as Kensi Blye and Steve always made sure to check up on her.

Present.

Steve smiled at the thought of the Mackenzie that had caused him so much turmoil. He was immensely proud of her- for everything she had overcome and accomplished in her life. In a couple of days would be their year anniversary. Well technically a year even though it feels like a lot less since they rarely saw each other. He decides to plan a beach picnic something small and romantic. Perfect.

A short while later the plane lands signaling the start of their new life together.


	9. Chapter 9

It is midnight by the time Kensi and Steve reach Steve-and now Kensi's- house. Kensi trys-unsuccesfully- to stifle a yawn. Steve glances at her and realizes just how worn out she is.

"How about we just call it a night?" He asks, Kensi just nods her head and trudges up the front steps.

Kensi enters the front door and is immediately hit with memories of happier times.

_Flashback 2008_

_Kensi steps off the airplane and hurries through baggage claim excited to see her close friends. She hurries through Hawaii international airport toward the pick up spot. Before she even has the chance to react Mary Ann McGarrett was squealing and running toward her._

"_Kensi Kensi Kensi!" She yells excitedly before jumping into her arms. _

"_Hey Mary Ann long time no see." Kensi says laughing. After being shipped to the main land her and Steve have been keeping in close contact with each other, a lot closer than Joe likes. Every once in a while they arrange safe voyages for either Kensi to visit the McGarrett family or for Steve to visit her in LA. After the first year of their friendship Steve had introduced her to his family, it gave her a sense of belonging and she loves them like her own. _

_Mary Ann and her had hit it off right from the start much to Steve's annoyance. _

"_how long can you stay this time?" _

"_3 days is all I have, I have to get back to work."_

"_What do you do again?"_

"_Mary Ann you know I can't tell you."_

"_yea it was worth a shot." She says before returning to her normal bubbly self. They head to the McGarrett household and they enjoy an evening full of laughter and food._

_Mary Ann notices one of the looks Kensi shoots at Steve when she thinks no one is looking._

"_You know Kens, one of these days you just need to tell him." Was all she says simply before returning to her meal._

_Kensi plays dumb, normally no one ever picks up on her emotions, she keeps herself closed up tight. Maybe it was time to let someone in._

_Kensi always did love that family._

PRESENT

"Wacha thinking about?" Steve asks coming up behind Kensi and wrapping his arms around her.

"One of my visits here."

"Hm oh really." Steve says while planting soft kisses along her neck.

"Yea, you know your sister knew long before I did that I was in love with you."

Steve chuckles at that statement, "she always did have a way of reading people."

"Maybe we should tell her, I mean she is bound to find out eventually."

Steve nods his head agreeing.

They walk up the stairs together, leaving the luggage grabbing tomorrow. Steve changes into a pair of boxers while Kensi grabs one of his shirts that are to big for her and they climb in to bed. The sleep soundly both feeling secure in the others arms.

Around 4 in the morning they are rudely awoken to the shrill sound of Steve's cell phone ringing.

"Hello" he gruffly answers. He listens intently to the caller than quickly replies, "all right I'll be right there." Before hanging up and laying back down.

"Mmm who was that?" Kensi asks with sleep still in her voice.

"I have a case." Kensi just nods and rolls over still dead to the world. Steve chuckles, she never was a morning person.

"Be safe." Kensi mumbles before falling asleep again.

Steve changes and for once drives himself to the crime scene, he uses the rental car they had picked up at the airport.

"Well well well, if it isn't mr. tardy to the party." Danny says as soon as Steve hits the scene.

Steve just rolls his eyes and gets straight to business. "What do we got?"

"A John Doe, 3 shots: one to the chest, one to the arm, and one hit the car." Lori says.

"Looks like an amateur shooting boss." Kono says from her spot next to the victim.

"3 shots and only one did any damage." Lori says.

"Ok, find out who our John Doe is as soon as possible." Steve says before exiting the scene- Danny hot on his tails.

"Ok, who shoved a stick up your butt?"

"What are you talking about this time Danny?"

"Well, first you drive yourself to the crime scene, you were short and straight to the point with everyone, now your leaving the crime scene before anyone else."

"I only got 3 hours of sleep, and I was quite happy staying at home." Steve says.

"Oh, so one of your many girlfriends were over I get it."

"Its not like that Danny."

"Ok, so why haven't we heard about her before?"

"Let it go Danny." Steve says before walking away.

About an hour later the team was back at HQ going over the murder.

Steve-who decided to stop at home first-walks into HQ to find the team having a very hush hush conversation.

"What's going on? Is this a gossip circle?" Steve asks jokingly- everyone notices the improved mood.

"Nope, just discussing the case boss." Kono says shooting glances at the rest of them.

"Sure, so what do we got?"

"John Doe turns out to be Warren McCallister owner of Hawaii hotel and spa. He is a multi millionaire since most private events are held there while celebrities pay big bucks to stay there and remain anonymous."

"So could it be a possible unhappy client? Someone who's name was leaked to the reporters?" Steve asks.

Kono pulls up another screen on the computer: "According to all members of his staff he was well liked and respected, anyone who stayed there and was unhappy received a full compensation."

"Overall no one seemed to have a beef with him until we talked to his assistant. Apparently he had unscheduled meetings lately and had been ignoring his wifes calls. Last week his wife stormed into his office and they started arguing." Chin adds.

"Ok, Danny and I will go and interview the wife. Check for bank statements that may seem unusual." Steve states. He turns around to leave until he hears someone clear their throat behind him.

"So, who is she boss?" Kono asks with a smile on her face. Steve just turns to Danny and glares at him. Danny throws his hands up in mock surrender.

Steve and Danny drive together to interview the wife. While driving along the highway Danny decides to spark a conversation about Steve's mystery girlfriend.

"So whats she like?"

"we are not discussing this."

"Was it just a one night stand again?"

"No"

"Really? Than what was it?"

Steve ignores him than Danny gasps: "Unless you made her up because you wanted to look like a ladies man!"

Steve shoots Danny a look that says 'really? Really danny?'

"Ok, not my best idea. But come on you are all pissy at the crime scene because you had to leave your bed than you come back to HQ all happy. She's got to be one hell of a girl."

Steve just smiles but keeps his comments to himself.

They pull up to a beautiful and well kept mansion belonging to the victim and his wife. They arrive just in time to see the wife throwing her luggage into her car in a frenzy.

"Mrs. McCallister?" Steve asks. She looks up immediately; her eyes take on a crazed look before she jumps into her car getting ready to drive away. She goes to start her car but realizes, the keys were still in the house. She slams her hands against the steering wheel and breaks down crying.

Steve and Danny approach the car with their guns raised.

"Mrs. McCallister please step out of the car slowly! With your hands up." Steve commands. And after what feels like an eternity she slowly gets out of the car with her hands raised.

"I-I I'm so sorry!" She says while still crying, "I never meant to hurt him!"

They cuff her and put her into the back of the car.

After recording her confession they drive her down to HPD.

"As they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Danny says while laughing.

They decide to go get drinks to celebrate another closed case when they hear a distinct buzzing sounds.

"Oh, Boss I forgot to tell you. You left your phone here this morning. Its been ringing for a while now but every time I answer the person asks for you than hangs up." Kono says, handing over his phone.

"Hello?" Steve answers hesitantly.

"Steve! Oh thank god I thought something might have happened to you." Says Kensi on the other line.

"No, sorry I left my phone at the office. Whats wrong?"

"Umm. Well you see after you left we had a surprise visitor."

"what? Who?" Steve asks worried. Before Kensi has time to answer he hears a distinct yell.

"Steven McGarrett!" Steve whips around and comes face to face with….


	10. Chapter 10

Steve whips around and comes face to face with one Joe White.

"Joe" Steve says trying to act non chalant.

"You stupid son of a bitch. You really don't think before acting do you?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Says the suddenly blank faced Steve.

Joe raises his eyebrow obviously not believing a word he is being told, "yes, than what was it that I saw at your house this morning?"

Steve shrugs his shoulders, "Joe, as much as we enjoy your visits we are very busy with a case."

"No were not." Danny says with a smile, finally chiming in and obviously enjoying it. Steve glares at Danny.

"I don't remember setting up a secure transfer." Joe says accusingly.

"Maybe your just being forgetful." Steve counters, than he remembers he has his phone on and in his hand.

He raises his phone to his ear and all he hears is laughing. "what do you think is so funny this involves you to!" he yells into the phone.

"Give me the phone." Joe says, Steve hands it over reluctantly.

"Hi again, sorry about this morning." Joe says into the phone and apparently gets a reply that causes him to laugh.

"Oh yes I'll make sure to give him hell, and dinner would be great tonight. I'm sure he wont mind." Joe says while smiling at Steve. He laughs at something Kensi says on the other end.

"Yea here he is." Joe says before handing over the phone.

"So as I was saying before Joe stopped by this morning." Kensi says jokingly.

"Yea I can tell. So dinner with him huh?"

"Yup, and I'll make dinner for all of us." Kensi says.

"Um how about I pick up something instead you cooking is dangerous." Steve jokes. Kensi accepts since she had no real intent on making dinner. They say their goodbyes and Steve turns around.

His team is standing their with an amused look on their faces.

"Well I guess I will see you tonight." Steve says hoping he got out of the woods.

"Your still a dead man if anything is to happen or any information is leaked on her." Joe says before leaving with out any other words.

"What was that all about?" Danny asks Steve.

"Nothing." Steve say quickly before retreating into his office to fill out paper work.

The rest of the day goes by with out any interruptions. The team all leaves and go their separate ways for the night, or so they think.

Steve arrives back at his house with Chinese take out in hand.

"Kens!" He calls when he enters his house.

"In here!" she yells. He walks towards the dinning room where her voice eminated from and sees her and Joe sitting in the dinning room drinking beer.

"So Kensi told me what happened. Is there a reason you didn't include me in this little OP." Joe asks accusingly.

"yea, it was just really last minute my bad." Steve says insincerely.

"I'm sure it was. Anyway how long are you going to be here Kensi?"

"I'm not sure I need to find a job somewhere so wherever I can find a job is where I will stay." Kensi says with a slight smile.

"Well, I have a job offer for you. 5-0 would love to extend a job offer to you." Steve says. Joe chokes on his beer.

"WHAT!" Joe exclaims.

"Wait, Steve, are you sure?" Kensi asks.

"I'm positive. We could really use your expertise. You would be more than welcome into the team."

"Yes!" Kensi exclaims than Steve gives her a sound kiss on the lips.

"I want you to be sure though Kens."

"I'm positive. I was bored shitless today home alone it would be a great experience working with all of them."

"Ok if your sure."

Joe just shakes his head disapprovingly.

THE NEXT DAY

Steve and Kensi walk into HQ together and the team gathers around to see what the commotion is.

"Guys this is Kensi uhh Travis. She will be joining us as a member of our team." Steve says with a dumbfounded team staring back at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve and Kensi walk into HQ together and the team gathers around to see what the commotion is.

"Guys this is Kensi uhh Travis. She will be joining us as a member of our team." Steve says with a dumbfounded team staring back at him.

Kensi turns to Steve, "Do they speak English?" Steve just gives her the look and she puts her arms up.

She turns to look at the crew in front of her, "well hello, sorry to just barge in on all of you like this."

She turns to look back at Steve who just shrugs, he had never seen his team so speechless.

Kensi walks toward Kono, "well you must be Kono, nice to meet you." She than reaches her hand out to shake Kono's who in return just shakes it still with a confused facial expression. She continues her round through the rest of the group, each of them have on a mystified face.

"What is going on? I thought we just got a new girl! Why do we need another?" Danny asks-the first one to speak.

"Well now the teams can be even again. Kensi will be working with Lori."

"Wait, aren't you not suppose to have two rookies together?" Lori asks. Kensi gives her a look and she starts to back track, "not that I'm not happy to have you here I was just curious."

"well, welcome to the team." Chin says encouragingly. Kensi offers him a gracious smile before turning and looking toward Steve.

"We have a new case down at the pier. John Doe was found shot this morning around 7. The governor wants us on this case." Steve states before turning to leave-he expects his team to pick up on the cue that they need to work instead of gossip.

Kensi and Lori head to Lori's car. Awkward would be an understatement to what the car ride felt like on the way to the crime scene. Neither really knew what to say so they decided on silence. When Lori announces that they have arrived Kensi lets out a small sigh of relief and practically runs out of the car.

Steve watches Kensi hurriedly get out of the car and almost laughs out loud. Kensi and Lori approach the body Kensi glares at Steve for leaving her to ride with Lori. Steve turns around quickly, he doesn't want Kensi to beat him up for laughing again.

The team starts working the crime scene.

Lori crouches down by the victim, "obvious signs of blunt force trauma to the head." She states. Steve nods his head. "Two shots to the chest. We will have ballistics run a trace and see if we can match it to a gun." Chin says.

Kono approaches Steve, "witnesses say that a red Volvo pulled up and dropped the body out of the back seat of the car. We have a few witnesses who have come forward to do a facial sketch."

Kensi stays quiet through the team's monologue. She notices needle marks possibly from drug abuse. She also notes the slight abrasions on his wrist possibly from restraints. She watches the crowd and all going on around her. She knows this neighborhood; it houses a huge drug ring. She used to do business here. She sees exactly what she is looking for- a man trying too hard to be a part of the crowd.

Kensi notices this man because he is more focused on the agents than the dead body that everyone is starring at. He's surrounded by bikini clad women and men wearing shorts and t-shirts yet he was wearing jeans and a hoodie.

Kensi casually walks in his general direction going completely ignored by her new team. She feigns interest in something a witness is saying while casually keeping an eye on this man. She slowly pulls her iphone out of her pocket and pretends to be trying to find service while snapping pictures of him.

He pulls his phone out and makes a call so Kensi hits record on her phone and records the conversation which appears to be in Chinese. He looks to his right and speaks to the girl next to him, "Why haven't you pretended to see anything yet?" He whisper yells.

The girl next to him looks panic stricken and replies, "I-I I don't know what to say. What if they don't believe me?"

"Well than your husband will be shipped back to you in little tiny pieces." Kensi- who had by than taken off her 5-0 jacket and looked like a civilian was paying attention to the entire conversation.

She swiftly grabs him by the arm and cuffs him before he even has time to notice she was a cop.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you-" Kensi goes on and marandizes him.

She walks him toward Steve and the team. "He might be helpful." Kensi says. They all look up- they hadn't even noticed she had left.

"Who the hell is this?" Danny asks.

"Umm, whats your name?" Kensi asks the man in cuffs. He just smirks at her and makes little kissy faces. She twists the cuffs tighter. Now he just glares at her.

"Well I don't know but I have some incriminating evidence on my phone. What do you guys have?" She asks.

Steve speaks up first, "well he was dumped here after torture most likely. He died from a shot to the chest after receiving a blow to the head and a previous-but not fatal- shot."

"Did anyone notice the puncture marks on his arm? Possibly from drugs." Kensi chimes in.

"Of course, do you take us as clueless?" Lori asks obviously pissed about something. Kensi merely raises her eyebrow questioningly.

The man Kensi had handcuffed snickered which earned him a tighter grip causing him to hiss in pain. Kensi just smiles at the man.

"I think this is a possible drug related case. This is a pretty big drug neighborhood." Kensi states.

"yea we got that thanks." Danny says dismissively.

Kensi takes a deep breath repeating the mantra in her head: I will not shoot them. I will not shoot them.

"If you don't want my opinion just say so." Kensi says.

"We want your input; we just don't know anything about you or your credentials. So how can we know what your saying is legit?" Chin asks-always the voice of reason.

"I think I can help with that." Says a man finally making his way toward the crime scene.

Kensi hands the handcuffed man to one of the officers and heads over to the man to hug him.

"Sam! So good to see you again."

"Kensi, like wise. I was so glad when you told me you were finally going to accept my offer on the 5-0 task force." Says Governor Sam Denning.

"governor!" Danny says surprised. The rest of the team has similar looks of surprise etched across their faces.

"Governor" Steve greets.

"Ah commander McGarrett thank you for finally convincing Kensi to join us. I didn't think we would be able to pry her out of her old boss' hands." The governor says with a chcuckle.

"Yes sir, she put up a good fight too didn't she."

"Yes indeed. Now what is this I hear about you all not believing Kensi here is the real deal?"

The team looks down at the ground bashfully, Kensi hides her smirk behind her hands.

"Well, you should all trust that Kensi here is top notch and could possibly beat any of you in a fight." He says laughing.

Kensi just smiles at them attempting the perfectly innocent look hoping one of them will challenge her to a fight.

Kono steps forward and offers. Kensi smiles predatorily and goes to agree when Steve intervenes, "No,no, and no. Kono you don't know what your getting into and Kensi play nice please." Kensi just shrugs and starts chatting with the governor while the 5-0 team- minus Kensi and Steve of course- make plans to get drinks at a local bar to discuss their new team mate later that night.

They get back to HQ and the case is a lot simpler than it had originally appeared. Kono noticed a few irregularities in the victims bank statements that were traced back to selling drugs. The man Kensi had arrested flipped with a little persuasion from Steve and gave up the name of the killer which wrapped up the case sooner than predicted.

THAT NIGHT AT THE BAR:

Kono was the last to arrive at the bar. She walks toward the back and sits at the round table with the rest of them.

"So what do we know about this new Kensi chick?" Kono asks starting the conversation.

"Well we know she is in with the governor and I believe she knows Steve pretty well." Lori says.

"Yea, but how does she know Steve?" Danny asks. They just look at each other none of them having an answer.

"I say we put her skills to the test." Kono says getting an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh, do tell." Danny says getting excited.

"Well, the governor says she has skill so how about we just try simple pranks so we can see her skill level." Lori says.

"Ok, so whats our first move?" Kono asks.

"We can trick her into knife fighting with you Kono because I don't believe she is as good as she thinks she is that can show her to not be so cocky. Than we can. Hmm what else can we do?" Danny adds.

Kono looks thoughtful for a minute before snapping her fingers, "I got it! We can tell her that we have a team training up on one of the hiking trails and we can take her up their than we can leave her than see if she can get back down!"

Chin looks at them as if they had lost their mind, "I think you are all deranged. Maybe we should just give her a chance. And don't you think your going a little far there cuz?"

Kono just rolls her eyes. Looks like they will all be in for a treat tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

"Steve, I don't know if this is going to work." Kensi says as they walk into their home after Kensi's first day.

"wait, what?" Steve asks panicked thinking she was talking about them.

"This whole working with 5-0. I doubt they will warm up to me any time soon." Kensi says.

"Oh, well that's a relief." Steve says with out noticing what he had said. A moment of silence passes over them. Steve turns around and is met with Kensi's deathly glare.

"Oh, wait back up I meant I thought you wanted to end us. You know the team, well they just need to get used to you. Just give them time. I promise you it will get better." Steve says while gently rubbing Kensi's arms.

"Uhh, I guess your right. I will give it time I guess." Kensi says with an eyebrow raise.

"I'm always right." Steve says than kisses her.

"You know that they are going to try and pull one over on me right." Kensi says.

"No they won't, they aren't that immature. I know them." Kensi trys not to laugh at that statement.

"Just you wait Steven McGarrett. You will be eating your words." Kensi says laughing now.

"Nu uh, you have all of this wrong." Steve says as he picks Kensi up and throws her over his shoulder.

Kensi screeches and hits his back playfully.

The next morning Kensi wakes up to the screeching of the alarm clock. She doesn't want to leave the comfortable position she is in so she snuggles closer to the warmth that is Steve.

"Mhm, what would happen if we call in sick." Kensi says sleepily. Steve places a small kiss on her temple before answering, "Kens, sweetie time to get up. I'm the boss and you're the new girl. Neither of us can call in sick."

Kensi groans in response before dragging herself into the bathroom to get ready.

Almost an hour later Steve and Kensi are sitting at the table eating breakfast when they here Dani pull up. "I'll see you in a little while." Steve says before kissing Kensi.

"See you at work honey." Kensi says, she picks up the dishes and puts them into the sink while Steve goes to meet Danny outside.

Kensi finishes cleaning around the house when she finds it. Joe's passport. Kensi assumes that Joe just must have left it at their house, she opens it just to flip through it when she sees the stamps. Kensi doesn't even know what to think. She calls Joe.

"hello." Comes the tired answer.

"Joe what the hell?" Kensi yells into the phone.

"Kensi? Whats going on?" Joe asks.

" I saw the passport Joe. Care to explain?"

"There is nothing to explain. I had some business to attend to over there, it was nothing."

"Oh come on Joe cut the BS we both know that's a lie. I just pray to god that you know what you're doing."Kensi says then hangs up right away.

Kensi runs a hand over her face than gets in her car that was hidden in the garage and heads to HQ.

Kensi pulls up to the smiling faces of her new team.

"Good morning Kensi." Danny says. Kensi looks at him hesitantly and gives a fake smile.

"Well, good morning to you guys."

"we just feel so bad for being mean to you yesterday." Lori says.

Kono adds, "Yea, we want to make it up to you by inviting you on our hike this morning."

Kensi lets out a small chuckle than just nods knowing there is no point in arguing.

They drive in silence up Kensi knows they are planning something by the way that they are silently communicating with each other. It's the subtle things really: the looks in the rear view mirror, the way they seem to raise their eyebrows when they are asking each other questions.

She gets ready, a plan formulating in her head the entire trip.

The drive is at least an hour and for some reason Danny has the bright idea to stop and pick up breakfast. In that time Kensi-with an ease from years of training-lifts office and house keys off of each of their key chains.

She laughs silently to herself than realizes, that won't show them. She walks behind Kono and picks her phone out of her pocket. She silently places the phone into her jacket pocket before locating her next target.

Kensi walks over to Danny and strikes up a conversation with him. They walk together to the car, Kensi pretends to trip and has Danny catch her giving her the perfect chance to snatch his wallet.

This will show them not to mess with her.

They continue the drive to the hiking spot. When they finally arrive Kensi hops out of the car. She acts surprised when they lock her out and drive away.

Kensi begins the walk down the mountain to where Steve is waiting with her car.

She smiles at the sight of him. He looks amazing with his arms crossed over his chest, perched against her car, with the back drop of Hawaii behind him. She quickly takes out her phone and snaps a picture of him without his knowledge.

She laughs as she walks up to him, "So when did you start believing me?"

"When I walked into an empty office. How long have you known that I would come and save you?"

Kensi walks right up to him, "I knew you would come and save me the first moment we met."

Steve laughs and kisses her, "Holy hell, is the notorious Mackenzie Blankenship getting soft on me?"

"Tell anyone and I will kill you." Kensi says than gives him an evil smile.

Kensi walks over to her car and hops into the drivers seat.

"Wait, you don't get to drive. I do. I drove all the way out here to pick up your sorry ass I get to drive." Steve says.

"Ha, no that's not going to happen. This is my car hop in or you will get left behind." Kensi starts the engine letting him know she is serious.

After a few minutes of silence Kensi glances at Steve than starts up the conversation she has been dreading all morning, "Steve, babe, when were you going to tell me about Joe?"

"What about him?'

"well for starters why on earth you have his passport. When did you start suspecting him?"

"Umm, well I don't-"

"No, nope you will not give me the run around! Don't you dare! Tell me whatever the hell it is your thinking. Not only as your girlfriend should you feel comfortable sharing this with me because I am always on your side. But as a personal friend of Joe's I deserve to know."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you anything until I was absolutely certain. All I know is that Joe was in Japan."

"Are you going to confront him?"

"Yes, tomorrow at Chin's wedding."

Kensi just nods. "Speaking of romantic occasions." Steve says with a smile. At those little words Kensi's whole face lights up. "How about dinner on the beach under the stars." Steve says.

Kensi agrees whole heartedly. "Sounds amazing."

When they pull up to HQ they notice Danny and the rest have not gotten back yet so they head up to the office. They walk in and find a note saying Chin left for lunch so Kensi locks the office doors and follows Steve into his office.

He sits in his chair while Kensi sits on his desk right in front of him.

"So Steven, we have the office to ourselves. And it appears we have no cases. Do you have any idea on how we can use up all this free time?" Kensi asks with a seductive smile spreading across her face.

Steve stands up and gently presses his lips against hers. Slowly at first, pressing feather light kisses along her jaw line until he reaches her kneck. He presses his lips to her pulse point causing her to moan in pleasure. Steve recaptures her lips in a hungry kiss. Their kisses become hot and passionate. Steve's hands make their way to her hair while Kensi's arms snake around his neck pulling Steve closer to her if that was even possible.

They jump apart when they hear pounding on the office doors. "Damn it!" Steve yells kicking his desk. Kensi lets out a groan of annoyance before hopping off his desk and straightens out her hair and outfit which had gotten rumpled from exploring hands.

Kensi hurries over to her desk while Steve stalks over to the door.

"What the hell?" Steve asks when he sees his entire team outside the door. He turns around to look at Kensi who is just smiling.

"Is there a reason you all didn't use your keys?" Steve asks.

"Well for some reason we were all mysteriously missing our office keys." Danny says with accusation in his voice.

"If there is something you would like to say I would be more than happy to hear it." Kensi says with a smile.

"You thief! You stole it."

"Oh no, you will not turn this around on me. You left me on the trail all by myself. I just merely got even. Your things are all on your desk. Just because I am the new girl doesn't mean I am a rookie. I know all the tricks in the book-hell, I probably put some of those tricks into the book."

Kono walks over to Kensi with a blank expression. Kono breaks into a smile, "You earned my respect. Welcome to the team." Kensi smiles and shakes hands with Kono, than Lori who merely apologizes. Danny still looks on hesitantly and mutters an apology. Kensi chuckles in acceptance.


	13. Chapter 13

Kensi wakes up to the feel of Steve's lips trailing kisses along her bare back, his scruff lightly scratching and tickling her, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin.

"Mhm good morning handsome." Kensi murmurs.

"Morning beautiful, happy anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." Kensi says while returning the kiss.

"I have a surprise, go change into a bathing suit and meet me in the kitchen." Steve whispers than slips out of the room.

Kensi throws on her pink bikini, her black wedges, and grabs her black aviators.

She heads downstairs and meets Steve in the kitchen. He grabs her hand and leads her out to the beach.

Kensi gasps at the sight, a picnic was set up on the beach.

"Oh Steve!" Kensi exclaims before turning around and kissing him.

Steve and Kensi sit down together and he sets out breakfast for the two of them.

The two enjoy a relaxing day off before returning to their crazy hectic lives.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Kensi and Steve trudge out of the ocean dragging their murderer behind them.

"Why do they always jump?" Kensi asks.

Steve laughs before answering, "they just like making our job that much harder."

They throw the murder into the back of their car. Kensi shakes out her hair before throwing it up-haphazardly-into a bun. She grabs the keys from Steve and quickly jumps into the driver's seat before Steve has a chance to protest.

They arrive back at HQ in record time due to Kensi's maniacal driving. Danny is waiting for them outside when they pull up.

Danny stands there shaking his head, "I don't know which one of you is the scarier driver, but as of the look on our murderer's face I'm going to have to go with Kens here."

After the first month Danny had warmed up to Kensi and had in fact become good friends with her. Kono, Kensi, and Lori had become a power girls trio and even had girls night outs. No matter how close they all got Steve and Kensi never found the appropriate time to tell the team about their relationship, their past, or anything about Kensi's life before 5-0.

After the work day, but before they leave the office Kensi pulls Steve aside. "Steve-honey- hear me out before you make up your mind." Kensi starts out saying making Steve skeptical of what she is about to say.

"Ok, I am all ears."

"I-uh-I think we should tell the team about us. I mean I have proved myself so they know I didn't get the job just because we were together. I think they deserve to know, and I think they will be mature enough to understand where we were coming from by hiding it."

Steve stares at her before a smile breaks out on his face, "I think that's a good idea. You know Danny has always believed there was always something going on between us and I would love to see his face when he finds out." Kensi just laughs at the thought of that. They agree to tell the team tonight when they go out for drinks.

They all meet an hour after work at the local bar. They congregate at the table in the back of the bar away from the prying eyes of the rest of the establishment.

"So Danno, how's Gracie?" Kensi asks. Grace has Kensi-and the rest of the team for that matter- wrapped around her little finger.

"She's good, she asked about you yesterday. She wants you and Kono to take her surfing again."

"Well, I am sure that can be arranged." Kensi says with a smile.

"Is anyone else excited about Christmas coming up?" Lori asks with a huge smile, she was the team's Christmas fanatic after all.

Kensi wrinkles her nose, Christmas had always been a bad time of year for her.

"Hopefully getting time to see Grace." Danny says. Rachel had been trying to keep Grace all to herself for Christmas.

Kono and Chin say something about hanging with family.

"What about you Kensi, any big holiday plans? Visiting family?" Kono asks. None of them have ever been able to get a word out of Kensi about her family or past.

"No, I don't like Christmas so I don't really like to make a big deal about it. Also I am staying in town with my surrogate family." Kensi says with a small smile.

"You don't like Christmas? How do you not like Christmas?" Lori asks aghast.

"Easy, I don't have a lot of good memories during Christmas time." Kensi says simply.

"Wait what surrogate family?" Kono asks.

"Well, my boyfriend's sister is coming into town so I am going to see her." Kensi says.

"Oh really. Care to tell us more about this mystery man?" Danno asks.

Chin's eyes dart between Kensi and Steve before he lets out a small chuckle-obviously catching onto something the others didn't.

"Oh sure, he is tall, dark, ruggedly handsome, and kinda cocky." Kensi states with a laugh. This causes chin to laugh harder. Steve shoots her a look.

"Oh he sounds hot, who is he?" Kono asks excitedly.

"Steve." Kensi says simply. Kono spits out her beer she just sipped, Lori stares unblinkingly at them, while Danny makes a perfect fish impersonation. Chin just laughs having already figured it out moments before the unveiling.

Kensi and Steve seal the deal with a deep kiss. Than Steve turns to look at the team and shrugs with a bashful smile.

* * *

><p>AN: So I know this chapter is kinda short but I wanted to get one out before Christmas so here it is!

I seemed to have lost some of my reviewers sad day so 4 reviews for the next chapterrrrr!

I hope everyone has an amazing christmas and a happy holiday! Stay safe through the holiday season!


	14. Chapter 14

"I knew it!" Kono exclaims-the first one to break out of the stupor.

"Wait, how'd you know? I only just figured it out a minute ago." Chin says.

"Well, I didn't know for sure. But, come on it's been pretty obvious. From-you boss- being happy, to the subtle looks between them. I just wrote it off as them knowing each other from somewhere before but it all makes sense now!" Kono says giddily, like a little high schooler again.

Lori offers her congratulations.

"Well, Danno. You wanna say something?" Steve asks.

"Are you sure you want him Kensi? I mean there are so many other fish in the sea. You don't want a washed up navy seal now do you?" Danny asks with a hint of humor in his eyes.

Kensi looks over at Steve who in return was looking at her waiting for her answer, "Yea, I'm sure. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

"Good, because if you replied any differently we would have had to beat you up. Congratulations you two." Danny says.

"Well, since that went so well hopefully this will too." Steve says obtusely.

Steve grabs Kensi's hand and stands up pulling her along with him.

"Kens, I have known you for years and we finally started dating last year. You have made me a better person. I don't know what I would do without your constant smile that brightens my day, your strength that keeps me going. Mackenzie, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Steve finally concludes.

Kensi stares blankly at him for a moment. A rush of emotions hitting her full force. Her eyes become glazed with unshed tears. She nods her head slowly at first, than she furiously shakes her head before exclaiming yes and jumping into the unsuspecting arms of Steve. She didn't even look at the ring before she answered. The ring didn't matter to her, only Steve matters.

She kisses him hard and passionately, the team cheering behind them.

Steve lets her down, "Oh, I almost forgot!" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a velvet box holding a beautifully cut diamond in the center with two smaller diamonds on either side, all resting on a simple silver band.

"Steve, its beautiful." Kensi exclaims before a weird look comes across her face. "Wait, I've seen this ring before."

Kensi gasps, "Honey, this was your mom's! I remember your dad telling me about it. Wouldn't Mary Anne want it?"

Steve smiles, "You remember how you said my family knew we were going to get together even before we did. Well my dad left it in his will that I would get the ring and that at the right time my sister would have a letter for me explaining the rest. When Mary Ann found out about you moving back down here she sent me a letter from my dad. It said that he knew we would get back together and that when the time was right I should give you this ring because when you would come to visit you always wanted to hear the story behind the ring. You always were his favorite." Steve says. By the end Kensi has tears in her eyes.

Kensi kisses him soundly earning cheers from the rest of the team.

About a half an hour later the team starts to disperse.

Lori was the first to leave, "Well, I have a flight to catch in an hour so I am going to take off."

The others exchange goodbyes before heading their own ways for the winter holidays.

Kensi and Steve finally make it home to be by themselves.

"I love you." Kensi says simply to Steve before kissing him. She knows they will have an amazing Christmas, and they do. They spend it with Steve's sister. It's nice, quiet, and simple. Maybe she can learn to like Christmas again.

On January 5th they head back to work. The whole team talks about their Christmas vacations. They have an uneventful day until Steve announces they have a case down at the navy base. Petty Officer James Lawson was found murdered that morning.

"Lori-interview the witnesses, Kono-sketches and pictures, Chin-talk to Lawson's boss and find out what he was working on. Kensi-survey the scene, give me your input. Danny, you're with me." Steve says as he walks toward the body.

Kensi walks towards the body and analyzes. "Looks like 2 gunshot wounds to the chest." Kensi says.

Steve nods and continues to study the body.

Kensi feels a pair of eyes on her and quickly whips around, she scans the crowd-she didn't see anything hinky, must just be paranoia.

Kensi looks at the body again; to her something just feels wrong.

She looks at the bullet holes, they wouldn't kill on contact meaning the man must have bled out. There isn't enough blood surrounding him to support that claim.

"The body has been moved." Kensi says startling all around her.

"What, How do you know?" Steve asks, not in a rude sense, merely wanting to know based upon facts.

"These shots to the chest, they wouldn't kill him immediately. There are no other visible signs of trama so he must have bled out. There isn't enough blood at the crime scene-in fact there is very little blood ergo the body was moved."

"Ok, but why" Danny adds jumping into the conversation, "what point would the killer have in moving the body and where from?"

Kensi felt eyes on her again, the hair on the back of her neck sticking up. She casts her eyes toward the crowd and categorizes each of them. No one seems out of place until she spies a mop of messy blonde hair. She would know that hair anywhere. She casually walks toward that head of hair. The next thing she knows he's taking off running and she's hot on his tail.

"Kensi!" She hears Kono yell from behind her before she hears her new team running after her.

Kensi sees the man take North street and she knows a short cut. She cuts through the alley and as the man approaches she jumps off of a carton and tackles him.

She raises her fist as if she is going to hit him, "Wait! Wait! Kensi don't hit me!" Deeks yells.

"Deeks! What are you doing?" She yells at him.

5-0 runs up behind them guns blazing, "5-0 hands up!" she hears them yell.

"Don't shoot!" Kensi yells. Kensi stands up dusting off her hands and knees.

"Who are you?" Danny asks. Deeks shares a look with Kensi.

Deeks answers, "I'm Deeks, Kensi's cousin."

"yea very far and distant cousin." Kensi says laughing.

"Oh yea whatever you say Fern." Deeks says causing Kensi to turn quickly and haul a punch at his shoulder.

5-0 minus Steve all exchange skeptical glances.

"Don't call me that." Kensi says.

Deeks lets out a snort, "What ever you say Fern, so how about some type of fried sweet." Kensi's eyes light up at the thought of some type of deep fried sweet.

"Deep fried snickers?" Kensi asks with a smile, her eyes gleaming like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You got it, besides we have some catching up to do." Deeks says with a look that screams trouble. Kensi takes a minute to calm herself before nodding and smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Kensi turns to walk away with Deeks; but, before she could Kono stops her, "Wait! Kensi, you can't just walk away in the middle of a case."

"Kensi, we really need to get going." Deeks says looking worried, his eyes darting from side to side surveying their surroundings. Something big must be going down.

"I-" Kensi begins but is soon cut off by Danny.

"Wait, how do you even know you can trust him? He sure did take off from the crime scene like he was guilty."

"He's fine. He's- as he said before- my cousin." Kensi replies not giving an ounce more of information.

"You still can't just leave in the middle of a case. That's not the way 5-0 works." Danny adds. Kensi rolls her eyes.

"Uhm actually it's pretty important and can't wait." Deeks says trying to convey the urgency of the situation.

Kensi holds up her finger to say one minute to the 5-0 team before dragging Deeks by his shirt behind her a few steps away where they can talk in private.

"What the hell is going on Deeks? I know you're not here on a personal visit."

"It's the farthest thing from a personal visit." Deeks says in a snarky tone.

Kensi recoils a bit, she's shocked that he still harbors such hate. She knew he would still be mad but not this mad.  
>"Fine, let's hurry this up. What's so dam important?" Kensi says-arms crossed across her chest, and an eyebrow raised.<p>

"Samsbeenshot." Deeks says quickly-too quick for Kensi to fully comprehend what he says.

"Wait what?" Kensi asks confusion etched across her face.

"Sam-Sam's been shot." Deeks repeats slowly. He runs a hand across his face before letting out a long sigh. "They-the doctors- don't know if he will be ok. Before passing out he asked for you."

Kensi's world seemed to have stopped. Deeks voice begins to drown out in the background, she couldn't hear anything over the sound of her heart beating loudly. She couldn't comprehend what Deeks said. It couldn't be possible. Not Sam, he was always so careful. He was like a mama cub always looking out for everyone else, always there when they got hurt. Why was he the one hurt now? Why Sam?

Kensi looks Deeks square in the eyes, trying to detect some sort of childish playfulness. Maybe he was just faking it? This could be another one of his stupid jokes. His eyes, his eyes always give him away and this time they are too hard. They are as cold as ice and she knows he's not faking. But there is something else in his eyes, a secret. Something he's not telling her.

"What are you hiding Deeks, and don't you dare try and deny it because so help me god I will beat it out of you." She says in a rigid tone. Neither one of them budges at first, but her unwavering glare causes Deeks to finally sigh and give in.

"Sam was shot by Bradley Wren."

Kensi gasps. She knows what this means. He'll be after her soon too. She runs a hand through her hair to give her time to steady her voice before continuing,

"Why the hell didn't you say that sooner?" Kensi says, her voice hard and never wavering making it even scarier if you ask Deeks.

"Someone hacked the NCIS firewall last night. Eric was able to stop him but not before they found out you were in Hawaii. Apparently Hetty has known the entire time where you were unlike the rest of us who apparently mean nothing to you." Deeks says getting his jabs in where he could.

"For right now I'm going to ignore your snide comments because there is more important stuff going on. Did you have any plan once you got here?"

"Well, no. I'm just here to warn you."

"You have no other information for me? Are you going to at least help find him before he comes and kills me?" Kensi asks making sure her voice is still low enough that 5-0 can't hear them.

"Yes, how about we go somewhere off the main streets. Let's go to 5-0 HQ I heard they have some good computers there."

Kensi nods before motioning for Deeks to follow her.

"Sorry about that." Kensi says with a small smile. Kensi glances toward Deeks who just looked plain bored. "Well, my cousin here always wished he could be a cop so I thought it would be really cool to have him come to HQ and watch us work."

The team eyed her suspiciously but she just smiled and Deeks put on his best act, years of undercover work made them both be able to put on their best poker face at any given moment.

"Fine, he can come." Steve says, finally speaking up. He recognized Deeks right away. Steve knew something was going on behind the scenes. He would just wait till Kensi was alone before he can talk to her.

The 5-0 and Deeks arrive at their HQ. He looks around and notes all the high end equipment around that would be right up Eric's alley.

The team goes over their list of suspects and decide to run down a few.

"Kono, Chin- go talk to Lawson's boss. Lori- talk to his widow. Danny your with me, we are going to go check out his house." Steve says hoping to give Kensi an opportunity to do whatever she needs to do at HQ.

"Wait, what about Kensi?" Danny asks.

"she already talked to me about taking her cousin out to lunch." Steve says. Kensi mouths a thank you.

They leave giving Deeks and Kensi a chance to use the computers. After an hour of tracking Wren they finally locate him, he looked to be hiding out in a beach bungalow.

Kensi grabs her keys and assumes Deeks will follow her out the door to the car.

While driving Kensi remembers the reason why Wren would want her:

_2011_

_Kensi and Sam were undercover as a biracial couple. Thomas Wren was their main suspect. They suspected he was killing those who were biracial couple, since he killed Petty Officer Jeremy Fuller an African American man dating a latino woman._

_Kensi leans into Sam's touch attempting to perfect the role as a couple. Sam kisses her head and puts his hand on her lower back. They walked past Wren and made sure to make their relationship look like this big affair. _

_They dance most of the night making sure that Wren is always in their line of vision._

_As they exit the club they kiss right in front of wren and begin to walk down the dark street. They laugh and joke while pretending to be tipsy. They hear a third pair of feet behind them. Kensi looks into a window down the street seeing Wren follow them. _

_Kensi puts her hand on Sam's arm and they begin to slow down letting Wren get close. They saw Callen and Deeks in the alley. Wren comes up behind them barreling faster and faster, closer and closer a knife in his hand glinting against the street lights. _

_Kensi turns around on her heels and points her gun at him, "NCIS! Drop your weapon!" she yells. Sam, Callen, and Deeks are yelling too with their weapons out. What they didn't see coming was Thomas' brother Bradley driving up obviously in cahoots with Thomas. He pulls up and yells for his brother to get in the car. _

_Thomas attempts to turn and run toward the car, Kensi and Sam yell warnings but the Wren brothers don't listen. They end up taking the shot killing Thomas. Bradley got away._

_They weren't able to track down Bradley, he used his contacts to make a safe getaway to some country where no one would recognize him. Kensi and Sam did receive threatening letters, but to them it was just part of the job._

Present:

Apparently the past has caught up with them.

They arrive at the bungalow. What they didn't know was that the bungalow was right next where the entire 5-0 team met up to deal with where their leads had led them.

The 5-0 team spots Kensi and Deeks, Steve assumes they are going to get lunch so he doesn't appose Danny's idea on going to say hi.

They round the corner just in time to see Kensi draw her weapon. Before they even have time to react Kensi yells out a name that is muffled by the sound of crashing waves, honking horns, and the constant chatter of those around them.

The man- the one they can only guess is the one Kensi called out to- turns around and with in a second Kensi takes the shot right between his eyes.

They had never seen Kensi act with such cold blooded determination. She didn't even blink an eye when she took the shot.

* * *

><p>Hi guys! I am so sorry I havn't update in forever I am super super sorry! So Happy superbowl Sunday! Let's go Giants! lol please review!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Steve was the first one to react. With such speed and determination he ran to his fiancés side.

"Kensi!" He yells, attempting to grab her attention before she did anything else stupid. How the hell could she do that? This was broad daylight with civilians around. What the hell was going through her crazy head?

Kensi quickly whips her head around and spots Steve and the team rushing toward them. "Deeks, where is Sam?"

"Uh he uh is in LA at the hospital I was in after I was shot."Deeks says in a hurried tone.

"Run Deeks, run. I'll meet up with you in LA." Kensi replies with as much rush in her voice. Deeks takes off running in the opposite direction. He quickly disappears into the mix of people.

Kensi turns around and smiles at the 5-0 team. "Oh hello, fancy meeting you here." She says as they approach.

"What the hell was that?" Danny asks.

"What was what?" Kensi asks, a blank expression on her face. Danny throws his arms up in the air.

"Kensi, we have to arrest you. You just murdered a man in cold blood." Kono states.

Kensi shrugs and hands over her weapon. Kono raises her eyebrow. They all wonder the same thing. Why is she turning herself over so easily? Kono cuffs her and leads her away. Steve, he's the only one who hasn't recovered yet. He stands there shocked. What is going on?

They lead Kensi back to HQ and Kono shoves her unceremoniously into an interrogation room. Kono was beyond pissed, she felt betrayed by someone she trusted and thought of as a friend- no someone who became like her sister.

Danny runs a hand over his face, his day just became ten times more complicated. Not only will he have to deal with a friend being accused of murder he has to deal with Steve. This must be killing him, his fiancé murdering someone. Speaking of Steve where the hell is he? After they got back to HQ he disappeared.

Danny spots Steve in his office on the phone, looking like he is arguing with someone. Kono approaches Danny, "Who do you think he is talking to?"

"No clue, who ever it is he doesn't seem to happy with them." Danny replies. Kono just nods, silence settling over HQ.

Steve storms out of his office, then barges out of HQ leaving no clue as to where he is off to. They assume somewhere to go take his anger out, boy were they wrong.

"Should we interview her?" Kono asks tentatively. Danny sighs not knowing the right answer to that question. Lori comes in though with the answer, "We have to treat this case like any other. So, yea we need to interview her."

Danny just shakes his head disagreeing but he is outvoted. Kono's emotions getting the best of her, she automatically thinks Kensi is guilty due to the hurt she is feeling. Lori, well no one really knows what she thinks of Kensi. Danny has his suspicions that she harbors dark feelings toward Kensi. He always thought that Lori was lusting after Steve since she started here.

"I'll go first." Danny says. He waves Chin over to have him accompany him to interrogation.

The enter the dark room, Chin never liked this room. It always reminded him of a torture chamber from some third world country. They find Kensi sitting in the middle of the room handcuffed. Her face as blank as slate.

"Kensi Travis," Danny says, "This morning you shot one Bradley Wren in cold blood. There is no denying that you did it. Not only did we see you, we have multiple camera shots to prove it."

Kensi merely rolls her eyes, "Are you sure about that?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Of course we are sure we were there."

"Ok, whatever you say." She replies with a smile full of secrets.

Kono-who was watching the whole exchange- angrily bursts into the room, "How could you! How could you do something like this? How could you betray our friendship!"

Chin pulls her out into the hall to calm down. Danny turns back to Kensi, her poker face firmly in place. Danny shakes his head before retreating out of the room after them.

"Sorry Danny" says a sheepish looking Kono. Danny simply shakes his head letting her know everything is ok.

"What she says bothers me. What did she mean when she questioned our case?" Chin asks.

"Check the security feeds we have of the shooting." Danny commands a sinking feeling growing in his stomach.

Lori pulls up the video feed and they watch the entire tape, not one single trace of Kensi or that man she was with appears. The video shows exactly where the murder had gone down, except there was no shooting, no body, no Kensi, and no 5-0.

"What the-" Danny says but is interrupted by the sound of boots entering HQ. Steve comes in followed by a short woman.

"Steve all our evidence has been switched out for a previous days feed!" Danny exclaims.

"Danny, calm down." Steve merely states, his voice conveying authority. Everyone in the room shuts up. None of them dare speak.

"I believe you have my agent in custody." The woman says. She acts as if she owns the place which pisses off those members of 5-0 not privileged to Kensi's past.

"What do you mean we have your agent?" Kono asks.

"I mean exactly what I say you have my agent, you know her as Kensi Travis."

Steve goes to the interrogation room and releases Kensi. "Hetty!" she exclaims as soon as she sees the shorter woman.

"Ahh Miss Blye, so good to see you again."

"You too Hetty. But, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Mr. Deeks informed me of what happened. He and a plane are waiting for us at the airport."

"Hetty, wait. I owe them and explanation." Kensi says. Quickly Hetty holds her hand up, "All in good time my dear, but Sam is sure to wake up soon and he was adamant that you be there when he does. So come along Miss Blye and you too Commander McGarrett."

A stunned Steve just turns and follows Hetty and Kensi out of HQ. Shouts of protest were heard behind them but all Steve cared about at that moment was making sure Kensi was ok. Hetty had filled him in on all that had happened between Sam, Kensi, and Wren.

They head to the airport and immediately board the plane, before he even has time to process what is going on they are taking off and flying toward LA. Oh boy are him and Kensi going to have a lot to answer to when they get back.


	17. Chapter 17

To say that the plane ride was awkward would be an understatement. The shaggy haired man Kensi told him was named Deeks kept shooting him and Kensi dirty looks the entire plane ride. Kensi had fallen asleep on his shoulder almost instantly. As of right now he lost feeling in his arm due to her sleeping form, but he wasn't going to move her she looked to peaceful.

"Commander McGarrett," the short lady that frankly scared the crap out of Steve (especially after the stories Kensi told him) starts "thank you for taking such good care of Kensi. I can tell she trusts you. She does not do so often."

"I would do anything for her." He states quickly and definitely. There is no hesitation in his voice. He has known for a long, long time that he would do anything for her.

The rest of the plane ride was silent. Hetty sipped her tea, Deeks looked like he was sleeping but Steve could tell by the rigidness of his stance that he was far from sleep. As for himself he just pondered the events that have unfolded the past couple of days. He knew Kensi feared what the 5-0 team would think of her if they ever found out about her NCIS days or her past. Especially after the way her old team (which she considered family) basically told her to get lost. She doesn't talk about them much, an occasional reference but nothing more.

Steve jolts awake at the feeling of the plane landing, he doesn't remember falling asleep. Kensi slowly opens her eyes, and stretches. She gives her back a satisfying pop before surveying her surroundings.

Deeks was sitting there with a bored expression, Hetty disappeared but that was common, and Steve was checking his phone. He laughs at whatever message was left on his phone. Most likely some dumb threat by Danny. Kensi just watches him laugh, she loves the way his eyes light up and the little crinkles next to them become pronounced when he laughs. She wishes he would do it more often, not just in front of her but in front of his team also. What? A tough girl can't get gushy every once in a while?

Kensi can feel Deeks eyes on her but she refuses to meet them. Hetty pops out of no where, "Come along. We are in a hurry now." She states before exiting the plane.

A car meets them at the bottom of the plane and they are driven to the hospital.

They quickly head into the hospital and Hetty marches right on up to the nurses' station. A young bimbo of a nurse is there. "we are the family of Mr. Sam Hanna. Is he awake yet?" Hetty asks calmly.

"Well, uhm I'm not quite sure. I mean I could check I guess." The bimbo answers.

"Yes, please do." Hetty replies. Kensi is grateful for the fact that Hetty is doing the talking, if she were the one doing the talking she would have already yelled at the bimbo and added a few threats for good measure.

"There are 3 other family members waiting in the waiting area to your right. Mr. Hanna is out of surgery and just woke up moments ago. He is asking for a woman named Kensi?"

"that's me!" Kensi chimes in right away. The nurse nods and leads Kensi down the hall toward Sam's room.

Before entering Kensi takes a deep breath. Why on earth would Sam be so adamant to see her? It's now or never. She reaches her hand out and touches the cold door handle. She quietly turns it just in case he was sleeping again.

She peers around the door, Sam is sitting in his bed propped up against the single white pillow they gave him.

"Kensi!" He exclaims, his eyes brighten up immediately. She knows at that moment she is forgiven.

"Hey, I heard you went and got yourself shot." She responds with a chuckle. "Do I need to give you a lecture on safety?"

He gives one of his loud laughs. "Oh Kens, I missed you."

She crosses the small distance to his bed, she sits down at the foot of the bed and looks him square in the eyes, "I'm sorry." She simply states.

"I know." He replies. That's all that needed to be said. They talk for a minute and to Kensi it feels as if no time has passed between the two. All anger and mistrust forgotten.

A nurse enters the room, "I'm sorry but Mr. Hanna needs his rest. He can have more visitors in about three hours." Kensi just nods and turns to leave. Sam's hand reaches out and catches her wrist.

"I like the rock Kens. Steve?"

"Yes" she replies. Sam nods and smiles, "If I'm not invited I'm going to come after you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She replies with a smile, she turns and leaves the room.

She heads down the long white hallway. The hospital smell surrounds her, she hates that hospital smell. But she will put up with it for Sam. She rounds the corner to the waiting room. Her old team; Callen, Deeks, Hetty, Nell, and Eric are all huddled together in one corner while Steve sits by himself holding a cup of coffee. She smiles when he stands up extending the cup of coffee toward her.

"Thanks" she says. He just nods. He raises his eyebrow, silently asking her if she is ok. She nods. Their way of silently talking freaks out her old team. They had no idea she would trust someone enough or care enough as to hug in public. They had never seen a Kensi who openly accepted help.

Deeks clears his throat behind the couple, obviously still pissed. Kensi turns around and gives a small smile to the entourage.

"Hi guys." She says. Nell is the first one to react. She squeels and runs toward Kensi. She gives Kensi a huge hug that nearly knocks her over, for such a small person she is quite strong.

"Oh Kensi, I'm so sorry for not trying to find you or trying to contact you. I hope you forgive me!" Nell says in a rushed voice. Her words all jumbling together but Kensi is able to deceiver what she says.

"its all right. I am sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for lying to all of you. I truly am."

Eric stands up and slowly approaches her, he gives her a hug. "I'm glad your back Kensi."

She just nods she doesn't want to ruin the moment by reminding them that she wasn't staying. Deeks still refused to make eye contact. Callen surprisingly asks to speak to her alone.

Steve looks worried but she calms him with a touch on the arm.

"Kensi, I'm sorry for overreacting. If anyone should understand it should have been me. I know what it's like to run from something. I have plenty of skeletons in my closet; I should have been more understanding."

Kensi pauses, she chooses her next words carefully. "It's alright. I forgive you. I should have been more understanding towards you actually. I know how hard it is for you to trust. For you to have trusted me and for me to have broken it, I know that must have hurt more than anything. I am truly sorry. I do wish I could have told you all sooner."

Callen suprises Kensi by pulling her into a hug. "All is forgiven" he whispers into her ear.

Callen and Kensi break apart, "Deeks is the one you should be worried about though. He hurts for other reasons entirely."

Kensi nods knowing it will take a lot for Deeks to forgive her. "Oh and Kensi, one more thing." Callen says.

Kensi turns around hesitantly worried as to what Callen has to say. "I approve."

"of what?" she asks confused.

"Of Steve, its obvious you both love each other. And that monster ring on your finger is kinda hard to hide." Kensi laughs before they both return to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Two chapters in one day? Who's awesome? This girl! Yes, both of these chapters were actually written today. I slaved over these because I promised I would have them in. Sorry for such a long delayy. I hope people are still reading. 6 Reviews for the next chapterrrrr! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you liked and what you didn't so I can improve my writing!<p>

AshLiz

follow me on twitter futurewriterEli


	18. Chapter 18

Kensi walks over and sits down with a huff next to Steve.

"You ok?" he asks placing a hand on her knee.

She gives him a small smile, "Yea, just overwhelmed." He nods understanding exactly what she means. He can see her walls going back up as her face becomes stone, not betraying a single emotion. He knows she is upset about something but this isn't the place to figure it out.

She relaxes into her seat knowing he won't pressure her for more information. For some reason she has this ominous feeling, like something bad is going to happen. It's nagging at the back of her mind. She replays the past few days in her head. Maybe she missed something? No, she's always extremely careful. But how did Wren find her and Sam? They were two of the most cautious people to walk the face of the earth. And most importantly why now? Why now did Wren attack, he had plenty of opportunities when she and Sam were both in the same city. It just wasn't adding up.

The shrill ring of a phone pierces the air. Kensi's head whips around to the culprit of the noise. Steve looks down at his phone startled.

"What is it?" she asks.

"It says its HQ. But they promised to stop calling an hour ago."

The nagging feeling at the back of her mind comes back full force. Dread fills her veins, she feels as if she is going to throw up, for some reason she feels responsible for whatever is about to come out of this call. Every one turned to look at them. Steve-with courage he mustered up- answers the phone, "Hello?"

Whatever the person on the other end of the phone says makes him furrow his eyebrows in anger. Kensi starts panicking on the inside something is most definitely wrong.

Steve waits for no reply before hanging up. She questions him by raising her eyebrow. He gives her a small smile, "Wrong number." He replies. His eyes though let her know there is more to the story than he's letting on.

"Ok, well does anyone want some coffee?" she asks. They all give her their orders, she doesn't listen though because if Steve's stance is any indication of what's to come they won't be staying much longer. "Steve, could you help me carry all of this?"

He nods and they walk down the hall. It takes the preoccupied NCIS team to notice that Steve and Kensi went the wrong way for coffee, but by than they were gone. Lost in the hustle and bustle of the busy streets of LA.

"Where to?" she asks.

"I know someone who can get us back to the island in no time." They make their way to whatever mysterious friend Steve has. They board his less than safe plane and are on their way to Hawaii in no time.

In hushed voices they converse; "What was on the phone call?" she asks hesitantly.

Steve closes his eyes a minute to regain some composure before answering, "Someone broke into our house this morning. 5-0 went to investigate and they were kidnapped. Wo-Fat has them it seems. Chin was late getting to work this morning so he called me to warn me."

To Kensi the world seems to stop. Not again, please not again. She already has one team hating her for the exact same reason her new team was kidnapped. Steve sees the war raging within Kensi. He lifts her chin up with his hand, "Hey, don't worry. I did it before I can do it again. We can get in there and save them. Then we will take down Wo-Fat."

"I'm going to kill that bastard. A slow and painful death." The cold darkness of her eyes let Steve know she wasn't just saying words, she meant exactly what she said.

And in the darkness of the back of the plane, they wrapped their arms around each other. Giving a sense of security and home to each other. They knew the next week and weeks to come will be hard-not just physically but emotionally as well.

The two lovers took the time to relax before the fight ahead of them. Kensi could feel Steve's breathing even out. He had fallen asleep and she knows she should do the same. One of the most basic rules of survival training: get sleep when you can. So with that final thought she let the heaviness of her lids finally win. Slowly drifting off into slumber-a slumber far from peaceful, but a slumber none the less. The exhaustion from the past few days taking its toll, she's asleep in no time.

As the plane makes a turbulence filled descent Kensi is jolted awake.

The ride is bumpier than should be Kensi turns and gives Steve a pointed look, "Does your friend even have his pilots license?"

"Not sure, but he got us here didn't he?"

"Just remember we haven't touched down yet, this could still end badly." Steve rolls his eyes, not even bothering to try and argue with her.

As they finally touch down- albeit roughly- they say their thanks and head over to the car waiting for them. Chin is standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the car. To a normal person he would look relaxed but to Kensi and Steve it was a whole other story. His forehead is scrunched letting them know he is worried, and his shoulders are to tense for someone who is relaxing.

The hairs on Kensi's neck were sticking up. She felt eyes on her. Surveying the area she couldn't see anything obviously out of place, but that doesn't mean it's not there. Always trust your gut.

Kensi takes control, "Here let me drive you fill Steve in." before they even have time to protest she has grabbed the keys and gotten into the car. She quickly speeds out of the parking lot. She makes a quick left than a sharp right before doing a u-turn. Hopefully giving them a few minutes before any tail realizes what she did.

"Uhh Kensi where are you going?" Chin asks as she runs yet another red light, but going in the opposite direction of HQ.

She checks her rear view mirror again, "Dam it!" she yells before making a sharp right cutting off another driver.

"Are we being followed?" Steve asks. Kensi just nods putting all her attention into losing the trail.

After twenty minutes of Kensi's insane driving she feels it's safe enough to slow down. "Ok, HQ is probably being watched. Our houses are out of the option." Kensi says speaking out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Chin asks.

"We need a place to form a plan. I have just the place." She says with a smile.

She makes an illegal u-turn than immediately makes a right onto a bumpy and what looked to be abandoned road.

"Kens, where are we going?" Steve asks.

"Some place safe" she replies obtusely. They pull up to what looks like a run down bungalow.

"This is your idea of safe?" Chin asks astounded.

Kensi just rolls her eyes and walks up to the front door. She pushes it open. Dust swirls around them as they enter the small room. It looks like no one has been here in a while. The only light is that from the sun shining in through the broken window.

Kensi continues to walk through the house until she reaches the back wall. She kicks it three times than just stands there. Moments later the men are startled to see the floor start to slide away revealing a secret staircase.

Chin looks surprised but Steve had always suspected that she still had a few of her secret hideouts from her criminal days. Kensi walks down the stairs followed by the men.

"Yo Mark you here?" she calls out. They are both startled, by the amount of dust that had gathered upstairs this Mark person had to have been down here a while.

A man who makes other men jealous rounds the corner. He stands there in a pair of khakis and a dress shirt. His hair naturally messy mixed with a little bit of scruff gives him the ruggedly sexy look, paired with the muscles that are evident underneath the tight dress shirt, any man would feel intimidated.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." the man says, his eyes gleaming with childish mischief.

"Shut up and give me a hug." Kensi replies before crossing the short distance between them and giving him a hug.

"So what brings you down here again?" Mark asks.

"Wo-Fat kidnapped some friends of mine. I need all information you have on anything he's working on right now."

Mark nods before typing away furiously on one of the many high tech computers scattered around the room. "Lately Wo-Fat has been spotted with one Richard Blye." The breathe leaves Kensi's lungs. How could this be happening? They weren't suppose to work together. They were supposed to be enemies!

"What else can you tell me?" Kensi replies, her voice turning hard as nails.

"There was a large money transfer from Richard to Wo-Fat last week. Sources say that he was paying for your return to him. Kensi, your grandfather just bought you."


	19. Chapter 19

Kensi's face turns ghostly white. She has always known her grandfather was a cruel man, but this was a whole new low! He paid for her return! Is she nothing more than a pawn to him.

With eyes glowing in anger she whips around and punches the wall closest to her with all her might. A sickening crack was heard, but Kensi – who seemed to be in autopilot- didn't register the pain. She paced around the room. Chin looked worried, but Steve remained stoic. This man that Kensi seems to trust continues typing away furiously on his keyboard.

Steve and Chin share a look but don't dare speak out loud. The quiet room feels as if it's closing in on Kensi. She needs to do something, she needs to get out. The room is too small for her. To enclosed. She needs to move around and be free. But those thoughts need to be pushed to the back of her mind if she ever wants to find her team again. The usual flight option always rears its ugly head. Especially at the wrong time. If she had still been working for her grandfather she would have had no trouble leaving anyone in the clutches of Wo-Fat. But now she knows she needs to be the agent she has become and stop running away when she feels pressured. This is her chance to prove she really isn't the person she once was.

With those final thoughts silencing her internal war she addresses Mark, "What have you found?"

The man turns around and smiles, the kinda smile that let's you know they are happy but doesn't quit fully reach their eyes. Steve recognizes Mark as a man who obviously served in some kind of military. The indicators are all there. The ghosts haunting his every move, the way his eyes dart back and forth always ready for someone to attack, and the secrets he obviously carries with him day in and day out shown through his tense shoulders. Steve felt for the man, at one time he had looked just like that; only now, he has Kensi to help him get through. The smile- Unlike Mark- actually reaches his eyes.

"Wo- Fat has a place not too far from here. It's a warehouse with a cellar attached. Who ever invented warehouses with cellars obviously was not thinking." Mark replies, attempting a joke to lighten the mood.

Kensi offers him a smile, letting him know his joke was appreciated. "Thanks Mark." Kensi says before turning around to talk to Chin and Steve, "Just wait here for one minute."

Before either have time to protest she has turned quickly on her heels and exits through the door hidden behind the file cabinet. She returns a few moments later with two duffel bags and a whole new outfit.

Steve's eyes nearly pop out of his head, "What the hell?" he asks. There she was standing in front of him, in one of her signature outfits from way back when.

Mark turns around and lets out a throaty laugh, "The wicked witch is back!"

Kensi rolls her eyes, " I thought the best way to handle Wo-Fat was to play on his emotions. Be the woman he fell in love with. Maybe that will distract him long enough for us to get them the hell out of there."

"Wait, hold on. I'm still confused Wo-Fat fell in love with you? Your grandfather is Richard Blye!" Chin exclaims. Kensi just raises her eyebrow at him. Realization begins to dawn on his face, his eyes become wide in shock. "Oh my god. Your Mackenzie Blankenship."

Kensi just nods, "yes, and there is a time and a place to discuss this but right now let us go get our friends back."

Chin just nods, to shell shocked to do much else.

Kensi tosses a duffel bag toward Steve. He catches it swiftly and in one fluid motion opens it and peers inside. He lights up like a kid in a candy store. "How on earth did you get all of this?" he asks astounded.

"Well, every once in a while when I would deal with someone I didn't like I would steal one or two weapons out of a shipment." Steve jus stares at her. She really was bad ass.

"I always knew you weren't telling the truth when you told Joe that you didn't have any more safe houses. But I never suspected that you ripped off your customers, that must have made for some enemies."

"Nope, they were too distracted by me to really notice their shipment. Mark here has been helping me hide these things out in case I ever needed them again."

"Wait, so does Mark live down here?"

Kensi gives a mocking smile, "No, he comes in through his own entrance."

"Which is where?" Chin asks finally breaking out of his stupor.

"Where we aren't going to tell you." Mark says butting into the conversation.

"Right, moving on. Let's go before anyone begins to suspect where we are." Kensi says before turning and leaving the way they came, right as she gets to the top of the stairs she turns around and yells back down, "Thank you Mark!"

The ride to wherever they are going is relatively silent. Only Kensi knows exactly where they are going and she is dead set on remaining silent for some reason.

"Kens, honey. Where are we going?"

"Wo-Fat has a place two blocks from here. We are going to park just down the street from him and you two will take the back while I take the front."

"How do you know the lay out of the place?" Steve questions.

"I saw it on Mark's computer." Which wasn't a lie persay, she did see the lay out. Just what they don't know is that there is no back entrance. She is going to drop them off at the wrong street so hopefully they won't get caught up in all of this as well.

She cuts the engine to the car, Steve and Chin get out and as soon as their doors close Kensi locks the doors and speeds off down the street. She peers into her rearview mirror she can see Steve yelling. She doesn't once slow down. She needs to keep them safe, the least amount of people involved the easier it will be for her to mount her rescue.

She makes a sharp left cutting off the white sedan that was in oncoming traffic. The sound of horns blaring becomes distant as she continues to speed. After driving to her final destination she parks her car down the street from the warehouse.

She walks down the street, in broad daylight. She makes no attempt to hide herself. With her 5 inch stilettos clicking along the coble stone, she walks right up to the guards' gate. She slams her fist right into the mans face. Blooding spurting out. Her hand was throbbing before from the punch to the wall but now it was a white hot pain all through her hand. She ignores it thought, putting all injuries into the little box in the back of her mind.

She walks right through the entrance of the warehouse, as per usual there are only two guards up top and she easily shoots both of them. The guards do little to slow her down and she continues to the stairs that lead down.

With her gun raised she quietly makes her way down, a man who couldn't even be classified as a guard had his back turned to the stairs. What a rookie move. She wraps her arms around his neck in a choke hold, holding him still, until she feels him go limp in her arms. She unceremoniously drops him to the ground.

She rounds the corner and comes face to face with Wo-Fat. "Ahh Mackenzie we have been expecting you."

With a malicious laugh he steps out of the way to reveal the remaining members of 5-0 dangling from the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Hi readers! This story doesnt seem to be as popular as it once was. I plan on only adding two more chapters. BUT I need 7 reviews to update. Tell me what you think. I really like to hear all of you input.<p>

Ashliz


	20. Chapter 20

AN/ Ok sorry for the late update. Here is the next chapter. There is only going to be one more chapter after this one. Please update, tell me what you think, what I should work on, what you want to see for the last chapter. Enjoy! Ashliz

* * *

><p>Kensi puts her hands on her hips, attempting to seem confident.<p>

"What do you want for their release?" she asks, straight to the point. Wo- Fat lets out a laugh that echos around the room. Lori, Kono, and Danny are all starring at her. A mixture of shock, anger, and hurt mingle together in their eyes.

"Oh Mackenzie, my dear, you should know by now that you can't just buy something from me. You have to give something in return." A shiver crosses over her, she knows exactly what he is thinking. She takes two small steps forward, immediately Wo-Fat takes a step back and his guards are around him in an instant.

Oh big mistake on his part, now Kensi knows that he is afraid of her. She offers a seductive smile before raising her arms in the air, "Oh Wo-Fat, what's with all the guns? Are they really necessary?" she asks before taking another step forward while his guards lower their weapons, "After all I do know a way to repay you." she whispers in a husky tone. Wo-Fat closes his eyes relishing in the feel of her hot breath on his skin, just like old times.

"I'm sure we can think of something." He replies but before Kensi even realizes what is happening he is backing away from her and she is being grabbed by his guards whose IQ is most likely at the same level as a rock.

"Tie her up with the others."

Kensi is roughly chained to the ceiling right next to Kono. The cold metal slapping around her wrist, it's pulled much tighter than necessary.

"That's too bad the fun was just going to start." She says.

Wo-Fat whips around, he storms toward her. His face scrunched up in anger, his nose flaring just like she knows it does when he is beyond furious.

He pokes a finger into her chest, "Stupid Hoe, you lost that chance years ago. Maybe you can give your services to your grandfather you slut."

That entire insinuation makes her nauseous and want to vomit up everything she has ever eaten. She rolls her eyes before she spits right into his face. In retaliation he slaps her across the face, "Stupid bitch. You don't know what's good for you. But, I would learn real quickly if I were you. Don't even think about trying anything, or I will kill you."

Kono, who had been watching the entire exchange, starts to piece together the parts of the puzzle. She begins to think about everything she knows about Kensi. Could she possibly be… No! That's impossible rumor had it that Mackenzie Blankenship died years ago. This couldn't possibly be her.

Kensi looks down at him, a smirk on her face. She sticks out her chest ever so slightly, drawing his eyes to her chest just like she use to by the red sparkles lining the outside of her bra. Her barely there see through shirt leaves nothing to the imagination.

"Will you? Will you really? I don't think you have it in you to kill me." She taunts him.

With his nose flaring he steps right back up towards her, "Oh really and why is that?"

"Because your still in love with me." She states matter of factly. Wo- Fat looks shocked for a minute but, quickly recovers.

"ha, still in love with you!" Wo-Fat laughs. He walks tantalizingly slow towards Kensi. With his face close to hers he quietly says, "Who says I ever loved you?"

Kensi gives a small smile, "The fact that I'm still alive right now." And with those final words she head buts Wo-Fat.

He reels back, blood spurting from his nose. He stomps out of the room with a dramatic performance that could rival any temper tantrum throwing child.

The guards leave the room sealing them in. That's when Kensi gets to work. She uses her upper body strength to lift her feet up to her hands. She reaches toward her ankle where she keeps a pin hidden. Once she pops it out from behind the stitching of her jeans she begins to pick the lock on her 5-0 team watches in shock as she single handedly breaks herself out. With no help from them she finally gets the pin to unlock the cuffs and she drops as graceful as a cat to the floor.

She runs to the door, in that second Danny and Lori question weather she will save them. Kono has a feeling in her gut- no her heart, that Kensi is going to try and help them. Turns out Kono was right. She lets out a relieve breath when she sees Kensi coming back towards them with a chair so she can reach the cuffs on the rest of them.

Kensi quickly and methodically un-cuffs them all. She puts her finger to her lips to signal that they shouldn't make a noise. They all understand. Stealth is not possible in any type of heels let alone 5 inch stilettos so Kensi quickly relieves her feet by slipping them off and putting them down.

Kensi's eyes take in the room. They dart back and forth mapping it out inch by inch. She first just glances over the windows but then an idea begins to form. She runs toward the far window. It stands about 10 feet from the ground. Luckily there is a pipe leading from the ground to the sill on which the window rested.

Kensi quickly climbs the pipe and cracks open the window, she remains silent and listens for any trace of guards. When she hears none she motions for the 5-0 team to climb up one by one.

Each one of the team climbs out, some with more difficulty than others. She should really talk to Steve about them doing more physical things like learning how to climb pipes when there are only a few foot holds.

Once the last person is through she slams the window shut. The 5-0 team turn back around startled. Kensi waves from the other side, and then she jumps down from the ledge.

She runs toward the door which Wo-Fat had recently traveled through. The incompetent bastards that he has working for him didn't think to lock the doors so she encounters no difficulties when leaving the room.

She surprises the first guard by wrapping one arm around the large man's neck and the other over the top of his head in a chock hold. Within a few seconds the man dropped to the ground with a thud.

She rounds the corner and Wo-Fat is standing there unguarded. "Fancy meeting you here again." Her cold, unwavering voice says.

Wo-Fat turns around, his face is blank with no emotions letting Kensi know he is hiding his fear. One of his guards rounds the corner. The man clambers forward his gun pointed at Kensi. She thanks the universe for her luck because the shot just misses her, she returns fire. With her excellent accuracy it only takes one shot for her to kill him.

Kensi smiles, the silence is welcoming. The silence signals that his guards are most likely not here. Any of his guards can't be that stealthy at 300 pounds so she knows they are most likely gone.

She turns her attention back to Wo-Fat. His poker face is still in place. "Thank god I never played poker with you." she quips.

He's un-amused with her attempt at a joke. "Well, that's awkward," Kensi says, "But Wo-Fat you're under arrest for murder, illegal selling of weapons, assault of a federal officer, and kidnapping of a federal officer." She says.

She knows its stupid to think he won't try and fight her. So as she attempts to assert confidence as she walks toward him she tenses knowing he is going to strike at any moment.

"Never" was all he says as he reaches out for his first attack. A right hook to the face which she quickly dodges.

The punch was quickly followed by a kick to the stomach. She topples over, the breathe quickly leaving her. He uses this moment to go on the offensive, which Kensi knew was coming. He charges her, she uses his momentum against him by quickly rolling out of the way at the last second. This causes him to lose his footing but in no time at all he regains his balance.

But, this misstep gave Kensi the perfect chance to regain her strength. She attacks with a punch to the face before knocking his legs out from underneath him. As he falls he to swipes his legs out and she topples downward as well.

As she quickly falls she throws her elbow out catching him in the ribs. They both quickly jump back to their feet. Kensi goes right to the offensive throwing a series of punches and jabs to the ribs before going for a final blow, an upper cut. He stumbles backwards, blood splurting everywhere. Wo-Fat spits and a few of his teeth fall out.

Kensi smirks, this angers the hell out of Wo-Fat. He spots a piece of ply wood. With speed and determination he grabs it and quickly swings it, smashing it against Kensi's skull. Kensi falls backwards but stays on her feet, but the second blow to the head causes her to fall.

Kensi looks up and Wo-Fat is smirking at her from above. His eyes are crazed, darting back and forth quickly looking but not seeing what was going on. The urge to kill taking over him. She knows it doesn't matter who was laying there in her place, he would kill any of them. That anger that fuels him causes him to have no compassion.

Kensi knows Wo-Fat is going to kill her, even if he did love her all those years ago. Nothing can save her at this moment. She knows her gun-which had been knocked from her hand- was only a few feet away. She could hopefully reach it in time. She rolls to the side and quickly grabs it.

Without a second thought she shoots. She doesn't shoot to kill, that would mean he would have gotten off easy. No, she wants him to rot in jail for the rest of his miserable life. She knows before she even checks that the shot in his shoulder is a through and through.

She handcuffs him just as Lori, Danny, and Kono run in. She turns around, "It took you long enough." She says with a smirk.

They gape at her, but she has no time for their questions, "He needs medical attention. Also he's under arrest so make sure that someone is with him at all times. I have to go pick some people up."

She walks out of the warehouse covered in blood and without shoes. Yep, that will be a hard one to explain.


End file.
